Ghosts of the Past
by Aquamarine99
Summary: Post Sasameki Koto. Sumika and Ushio are finally living their happily ever after in the bustling town of Tokyo where homosexuality is more widely accepted. However, what happens when a long forgotten secret comes back to haunt Ushio? Tension runs high between the 2 lovers and when Ushio's life is put in danger, will her knight in shining armour make it in time to rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So instead of writing my other fanfiction "The Apocalypse" I've buried myself in this new idea and when I'm not writing… I'm procrastinating, doing assignments, going out… you get the picture. Anyway, I'm sorry for my delay on 'The Apocalypse' but I just had to post this one while I continue to find a way out of the dead end I've reached with my other story. Hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: This story WILL contain sexual content, graphic depictions of sexual acts between two women AND mentions of rape and trauma. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Sasameki Koto and all its characters.

* * *

In a cozy, one room apartment along the outskirts of Tokyo city, 2 women were snuggled against each other, completely naked and tangled with the bed sheets of their King sized bed. Brilliant rays of warm sunlight spilled in from between the heavy drapes, landing squarely on a dark-haired woman's face.

She shifted and groaned in her sleep, pulling the other woman closer to her protectively. But as the sun raised higher outside, more glimmers poured in and warmed the chilly morning air.

Sumika mumbled something incoherent as she rose to consciousness. The first thing she became aware of was the soft, familiar body pressed against hers and she buried her face deeper into scented, silky blonde hair with an oversized grin.

The woman in her arms planted her lips against Sumika's collarbones, earning a shiver in response and her lips twitched upwards before mumbling a soft, "Good morning, Sumi-chan."

Sumika reluctantly released her warm grip on the other woman and yawned, "Mornin' Kazama." she said while stretching her arms over her head.

She laid flat on her back with her lover's head resting on her bare chest. Then, she felt something hard touch her skin and looked down to see a sparkling, silver chain around Ushio's neck with 2 pendants dangling from it. One was a heart shaped pendant with the initials M.S. engraved on it and the other was the first ever jewellery Sumika had bought for Ushio. It was a simple, silver plated key that meant more to them than you could ever imagine.

"It's Friday today right?" Ushio whispered against Sumika's skin, her eyes remained closed.

"Yeah. The deadline for my report's today." Sumika sighed, her hand thoughtlessly stroking smooth, blonde tresses as she went through her mental list of things she had to do today when something caught her attention, "We also have a reservation at that seafood restaurant tonight at 7, I almost forgot!"

"Tonight?" Ushio propped herself on an elbow, "But if you're busy with work, we can always postpone it."

Sumika didn't miss the look that passed Ushio's eyes and with lightning fast speed, she turned them both over so that she was hovering over Ushio, her own necklace bearing a similar heart-shaped pendant as Ushio's, dangled between them, just that Sumika's had the initials K.U. carved into it, "I've already promised you a million times, Kazama. I will never let my work interrupt any plans I've made with you. Never again. That one time was a mistake, I was completely focused on earning that promotion that I forgot about our dinner date, and I'm truly sorry."

Ushio smiled, her hand reaching up to stroke Sumika's cheek, "I know, I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I just want you to know that I completely understand if you need to work overtime to finish up your report. I know how hard you've been working on that project, it'll be horrible if you don't make the deadline."

Sumika dove down to capture lips she didn't think she would ever get enough of and felt her entire body's temperature increase rapidly. Her heart pounded in her chest, her mind went blank and as Ushio's lips parted and Sumika's tongue plunged into the cavern of sweetness, she felt electricity jolt down her spine, straight towards the area between her legs.

She trembled when Ushio's fingers danced against the middle of her spine - a very sensitive area Ushio had discovered during their years as a couple.

In response, Sumika's fingers ghosted a trail up and down Ushio's body while her other hand tenderly touched Ushio's breast. Ushio gasped at Sumika's bold touch and broke the kiss to catch her breath.

Sumika chuckled, a deep rumble in her raspy morning voice, and looked at Ushio with eyes full of desire, passion and most importantly, love. She loved Ushio to bits, that much was clear, in fact, for many months now, Sumika has been thinking about taking their relationship to the next stage: marriage.

But as she gazed lovingly into bronze orbs, completely devoting her heart and soul to this woman lying below her, she couldn't help but be reminded of the hesitation she had once seen in Ushio's eyes. And that hesitation, as fleeting as it was, made her feel as if there was some thing between them. Something so small and insignificant, yet capable of destroying every thing they had worked so hard to earn.

Sumika's only seen that look once, but the whole memory was burned into her mind. After all, it was during the very first time they made love to each other.

"Have I ever told you that when you look at me like that, it makes me want to keep you in bed all day long?" Ushio whispered mischievously, her arms draped loosely around Sumika's neck.

"Just about every morning." Sumika grinned, lowering herself to peck Ushio on the lips, feeling the very familiar electric shocks dancing across her spine as if it were their first kiss. Deepening the kiss by stroking Ushio's parted lips with her tongue, Sumika abruptly broke off and leaped off the bed, "Don't even try coming in while I'm showering!"

On the bed, Ushio laughed wholeheartedly. This was their weekday morning ritual.

They'd wake up, some times in their pajamas, other times butt naked, share a few kisses and just as Sumika feels her self-control is about to snap, she'd run to the bathroom to kick start their day.

Ushio used to love teasing Sumika, she still does, but after Sumika lost 2 jobs because of her horrible punctuality and attendance, she had sat Ushio down and, making sure to stay on the other side of the room, told Ushio that she had to earn money to make sure they had an easy life without ever having to worry about financial issues.

Ushio had agreed readily, never having the intention of causing Sumika to get fired twice.

So as Ushio lay in bed, listening to the sound of the rushing water coming from the only bathroom in their home, she thought back to the beginning of their magical life together.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK BEGIN_

Ushio at the age of 21, had graduated from a local university nearby her grandmother's house and was still living with her healthy grandmother.

Every day was a routine to her. She did the chores, she went to her part-time work, she went grocery shopping once every week, she went to the market with her grandmother every Sunday, she cleaned up after her grandmother.

It wasn't tough or any thing, but every day, she would think about her beloved best friend and recall the sweet kisses they had shared on their graduation day all those years ago.

"Ushio."

"Yes grandma?" Ushio called from the kitchen.

"You have a guest." came the reply.

"What're you saying, grandma, I didn't hear the doorbell." Ushio said, going back to her cooking.

She could hear muffled voices coming from the other room so she knew there indeed was a guest, but what she didn't expect, was to see the person she had been dreaming of every night since she came to live with her grandmother, standing right behind her.

Ushio's jaw fell, she very nearly dropped the dish she had just finished preparing if not for Sumika's fast reflexes.

"What're you doing here?" Ushio whispered harshly, poking a head into the living room to find her grandmother nowhere to be seen, "Where's my grandma?"

"She went out, said she'd go visit the neighbour and told me to tell you to call her when dinner's ready." Sumika said, both hands were behind her back and her face was completely red.

"What are you doing here?" Ushio turned back to face Sumika, more relaxed now that she knew her grandmother wasn't in the house.

Much to her surprise, Sumika whipped out a bouquet of flowers and a small black jewellery box. The first thing that ran through Ushio's head was, _is she proposing to me?_

"K-kazama, I came here today to tell you that I've graduated from university and got a job. I understand that you want to look after your grandmother, that's why I want you to have this." Sumika gestured to the black box, "Don't worry, it's not a ring."

Despite Sumika's assurance, Ushio took the box a little fearfully, and when she opened it, she stared curiously at the single key attached to an expensive looking silver chain.

Cautiously, she took the necklace from the box and looked at Sumika who was beaming, her grey eyes twinkling with emotion.

"What is this key for?" Ushio finally asked.

Sumika was expecting that response, "It's a spare house key. I had it made as small as possible and then electroplated it with silver so it won't rust. But it works just as well."

Ushio was even more confused, "A spare house key? Why would you spend so much money plating it with silver?"

Sumika stepped closer, startling Ushio.

Sure they had seen each other quite often during special occasions in the past 4 years and always called each other at least once every 2 days, but they never behaved as anything other than platonic friends, especially around Ushio's grandmother.

So when Sumika warily rested her hands on Ushio's waist, the shorter girl was frozen with shock.

"It's a key that leads to the apartment I just bought on the outskirts of Tokyo. It's not far from the city, a bus ride away, but it is much better than the ever congested and noisy interior of the city." Sumika explained, gazing down at Ushio with shy adoration that the shorter woman found impossibly cute.

Ushio didn't know what to say, "You mean- Sumi-chan, I can't. My grandma, I can't just leave her alone." she tried to push the taller woman away but Sumika resisted and sent her an easy smile.

"I'm not asking you to leave and come live with me right away. I'm giving this to you, partly because I couldn't wait to break the news to you," Sumika chuckled shamelessly, "But mostly because I want you to know that when you're ready, my door will always be open to you, any time, any day."

Ushio's eyes widened in disbelief before a warm and fuzzy feeling overwhelmed her. She hugged Sumika with gusto as tears of joy trailed down her cheeks, "Thank you, Sumi-chan. Thank you!"

* * *

A year later, on Ushio's grandma's 77th birthday, they decided to celebrate it and every one attended.

Every one meaning all of Ushio's grandma's old friends, Sumika, Tomoe, Kiyori, Azusa, Miyako, Norio, Kinuta, and even Lotte who was coincidently in town for the weekend. It was a night that was filled with happy memories and lots of fun.

However, 3 days later, Ushio's grandma passed away peacefully in her sleep, an eternal smile gracing her pale lips.

Ushio was devastated and the first person she turned to was Sumika who instantly took the first flight to Umegae and the next train to where Ushio's grandmother stayed.

Sumika did her best to comfort the girl while making all the necessary phone calls to friends, relatives and funeral parlours to prepare for the wake.

By the time the whole procession was over, a week had passed.

"You're leaving?" Ushio asked Sumika who was busy packing her bags.

She looked up and approached the light-haired girl, "If you want me to stay a little longer, I cou-"

"No, you have your work to worry about. I've kept you here for the whole week already, you should go back."

"Actually... I was hoping you'd want to come with me?" Sumika asked hesitantly.

Tired eyes softening with subtle joy as her pale lips formed a small smile, Ushio threw herself into Sumika's arms and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the taller woman, taking them both by surprise.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ushio beamed.

That was the beginning of their life together.

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

"Your turn." Ushio was brought back to reality at the sound of Sumika's voice. She looked at her lover questioningly who stared back with a raised eyebrow, "Did you fall asleep while I was showering?"

"No, I was just thinking about the time you gave this to me." Ushio touched the silver-plated key resting on her ample chest.

Sumika;s gaze followed Ushio's hand southwards and blushed when she realised that Ushio was still naked, "O-oh. Well, you should freshen up. You don't want to be late for work." Sumika turned her back to the other woman.

"5 years together and you're still blushing every time you see me naked." Ushio giggled, hopping off their shared bed and sashaying her way slowly to the bathroom, knowing full well that Sumika would sneak a few glances her way.

Sighing when Ushio disappeared behind the bathroom door, Sumika turned her attention back to getting dressed. After losing 2 jobs, Sumika finally found a more stable one, even though it was outside her field of expertise: business. It was difficult for her to adapt at first but then she learnt that the company she worked for actually owned many sports centres that helps train athletes, advice them how to prevent sports related injuries, and some even treat such injuries.

For a university graduate with a major in sports medicine, that was exactly what she dreamed of and immediately started pestering the HR department to transfer her. They had agreed to move her after they learned about her university degree in sports science and after they got tired of her constant reminders.

But she didn't treat patients; she was the manager of the several branches her employers' company owned. She had to operate them and make sure they were bringing profits back into the company.

It was still slightly different from what she expected, but she enjoyed the challenge. Besides, it didn't matter to Sumika even if her work gets tough, because she can always look forward to going home to the woman she loves.

Leaving her blazer off, Sumika went to the small kitchen and started preparing the only meal she was capable of making without burning the whole house down - butter on toast with a cup of coffee for herself and tea for Ushio.

She busied herself with the task and when she finished, she sat at their rectangular glass table for 4 and began browsing through her phone, checking her email, latest news and her schedule for the day.

Some where in the corner of her mind, she began wondering about how she could possibly propose to her soul mate and how Ushio would respond.

 _Would she say yes immediately or is it still too soon? What kind of ring should I get... she never mentioned what kind of jewels she liked so I should start indirectly asking her about that._ Sumika thought to herself, her lips curving upwards with each passing second.

She was in the middle of typing a response to her colleague when a pair of smooth arms encircled her neck.

"What're you doing?" Ushio whispered as Sumika placed her phone on the table.

"Trying to tell this idiot how to do his job properly. I swear, all he cares about is his salary at the end of the month. It's as if he thinks he doesn't have to work in order to get his monthly pay!" Sumika growled in frustration but then, Ushio's lips were suddenly on hers and Sumika could taste the minty toothpaste in her mouth, her annoyance evaporating into thin air.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, Sumi-chan. I'm sure if you mention that to your employer, he'll know what to do." Ushio pecked Sumika's lips before sitting opposite Sumika and taking a sip of her tea, "You're getting better, Sumi-chan."

"I don't deserve praise for my non existent culinary skills." Sumika sighed, nibbling on her toast, glad she didn't somehow miraculously burn it.

"You're giving your all to learn, that's all that matters."

"One would think that some one who's been learning how to cook for 5 years would be able to prepare something other than toast in the morning." Sumika sulked.

"Now, now, no need to be so harsh on yourself." Ushio smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Even after so many years, Sumika was still incapable of doing many house chores properly, and cooking was no exception.

"Anyway, I have to go now." Sumika looked at her wrist watch and stood, taking her black blazer and suitcase with her while pocketing her phone into her black slacks.

Ushio followed Sumika to the door and when Sumika had her shoes on, she leaned forward to kiss Sumika on the cheek, "I'll see you after work?"

"I'll leave work earlier so probably will be back around 5-ish. Change and we'll leave the house before 6:30, don't want to risk getting caught in the jam." Sumika said as she pulled on her blazer over her ironed grey button up.

"It's a date." Ushio grinned cheekily, straightening Sumika's jacket as an excuse to touch the other woman.

"Have a good day at work, Kazama." Sumika blushed and turned to leave.

"You too." Ushio waved and watched as Sumika left, already dreading the next 9 or so hours before she got to see her lover again, "Well, nothing I can do about it! Gotta get ready for work myself!"

While Sumika worked in a big shot company located in the heart of Tokyo, Ushio worked a little closer to home, at a local secondary school where she taught Japanese literature. It hadn't been what she had in mind, but it was close enough.

Her dream is to work in the editing department for a publishing company. She had always loved to read and that's why their cosy little apartment had many shelves _neatly_ packed with books that mostly belonged to the fair-haired woman.

Ushio looked at the clock that read 6 am and sighed, "Why does Sumi-chan have to leave so early every morning."

She obviously knew the answer, of course, it was because Sumika had to beat the traffic and drive to the main office every morning. If she was unlucky, she'd be required to visit the various branches she was in charged of running.

Ushio herself didn't have to get to work until around 7 am, giving her plenty of time every morning to get ready and stroll to the school which was only a 10 minute walk away.

Ushio sighed once more before she remembered their reservation tonight and a bright smile graced her lips and she started rushing around the house, eager to start work so she can end sooner and get ready for her date with Sumika.

* * *

A/N: First chapter up! Review please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 ! Hope you liked the first chapter!~

 **Warnings:** Graphic yuri depictions of intercourse in this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto.

* * *

"After you," Sumika gestured, holding the restaurant door open for Ushio who smiled warmly and walked ahead.

When they were both inside, it was like a whole different world. There were couples and business men seated at almost every table, unbelievably fragrant meals being served by smartly dressed waiters and waitresses; the whole place was dimly lit by candles on each table and magnificent chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

"This is amazing." Ushio breathed, hands holding Sumika's crooked elbow as they walked side-by-side to the person standing behind a computer at a counter.

"Good evening, ladies, do you have a reservation?" the polite man asked with a welcoming smile.

"Yes, Murasame Sumika."

"Please give me a minute to find it. Ah, there it is, Murasame Sumika." the man came out from behind the counter with 2 menus and asked, "May I take your coats first?"

"That would be great." Sumika grinned, removing her blazer, leaving her in a maroon dress shirt and skinny black tie. She handed the man her coat and moved to help Ushio with hers.

Ushio hesitated with a pout but then Sumika leaned forward to whisper silently into her ear, her warm breath tickling Ushio's earlobe and sending shivers through her body, "Please? I want every one in the restaurant to see how beautiful you are."

Blushing harder than she thought she would, she allowed Sumika to take off her long coat and pass it to the waiter who bowed and said, "This way, ladies."

Sumika took Ushio's hand in hers and followed after the man. Curious eyes came to see who was walking past their tables and Ushio kept her head down when their gazes lingered longer than necessary.

When they were seated at their table, people were mumbling to each other while pointing none too subtly in their direction.

"Maybe this is too much?" Ushio whined, her arms wrapped across her torso self-consciously.

Sumika who was sitting at right angle to Ushio, placed a comforting hand on Ushio's bare shoulder and stared into her embarrassed brown orbs, "They're only looking at you because you're absolutely stunning, and when you're in this dress, you're downright breath-taking." Sumika allowed her hand to drop, sliding down Ushio's arm purposely.

"B-but... it's embarrassing." Ushio trembled from her love's touch and she looked down to hide her fierce blush.

"If you want your coat, I can get them to get it for you." Sumika suggested, her hand in mid-air, slowly moving upwards.

"N-no, no. You bought me this dress and I know it must've cost you quite a lot." Ushio smiled graciously and relaxed into her chair as the other customers finally dropped their gazes and went back to their food.

Sumika grinned from ear to ear, "Just say the word if you want your coat. So what do you want for dinner?"

Ushio opened the menu and frowned, "There aren't any prices listed here."

"That's good right?" Sumika winked, "Otherwise you wouldn't want to order any thing, like the first time I brought you to a fine dining restaurant."

"That was- we were only just starting to live together and you wanted to celebrate at that expensive place! Of course I'd be worried about our financials." Ushio pouted, hiding her face behind the menu.

Chuckling, Sumika recalled how they had, in the end, went out to have crepes for supper because the servings albeit delicious, were too small, "You should know I'd never take you some where I knew I wouldn't be able to afford."

"But I also know that you'd willingly spend every last cent in your pockets on me without first thinking about it." Ushio argued, torn between sounding happy and disapproving.

Sumika smiled, "You got me."

Just then, the waiter came with a notepad and pen, "May I take your orders, ladies?"

* * *

After ordering, they chatted a bit about Sumika's day, Ushio's day, the restaurant, their future plans (where Sumika tried to discreetly bring in the topic of marriage), and many other random topics until their food arrived.

"This looks so good." Sumika said, reaching for a 'potato pancake' as they called it. She took one and lifted it to Ushio's lips, offering her the first bite.

The light-haired woman smiled and opened her mouth carefully as Sumika placed the pancake near her mouth. Ushio bit half of it and as she chewed, Sumika threw the other half into her own mouth.

"It's crunchy but then the fish is softer and has so many flavours." Ushio grinned when she finished, reaching for another one, "I wonder what herbs they used on the salmon."

"Spoken like a true chef. I'll just say it's yummy." Sumika chuckled, accepting the appetizer when Ushio fed her another one.

* * *

By the time dessert came, they were almost full, but the chocolate lava cake topped with cream and strawberries, was practically begging them to cut it open so the molten chocolate inside could ooze out.

Ushio was the first to slice the perfectly baked chocolate cake with her spoon and they both dug in together, savouring the rich chocolate combined with the moist chocolate cake.

When they finished, a waiter came by their table, "The kitchen will be closed in an hour, is there anything else you would like to order? Coffee, tea?"

Ushio shook her head, "No thank you."

"Very well, I'll get your bill now?"

"That would be perfect."

As they strolled out of the restaurant, hand in hand, Ushio waited until they were in the privacy of Sumika's car before leaning over to plant a chaste kiss on Sumika's cheek, "Thank you for that amazing dinner."

"Your welcomed." Sumika smiled warmly, her hand lightly touching her tingling cheek, "Any where you wanna go? Or straight home?"

"Home." Ushio slouched in the car seat, "I'm too full to go any where else."

"Me too." Sumika started the engine and cruised through the highways headed back to their peaceful apartment.

* * *

"Sumi-chaaaaaan. What's taking so long?" Ushio whined from the bed where she was sprawled out like a starfish uncharacteristically, still in her dress. When they arrived home, Sumika had gone straight to shower. That was 3 minutes ago.

Ushio received no reply besides the constant sound of pouring water. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she tiptoed to the bathroom door.

Stripping off her dress, she very silently opened the door and snuck inside, making sure to close the door behind her soundlessly.

It was filled with steam inside and Ushio felt the moisture cling to her bare skin. Removing the last articles of her clothing and adding them to Sumika's pile, she waited until Sumika was washing off the shampoo from her hair before she cautiously stepped into the bathtub behind her tall lover.

Making sure she had her feet planted firmly on the wet surface, Ushio wrapped her arms around Sumika's waist and pressed her front flush against Sumika's soaped back.

The dark-haired woman screeched femininely and her body tensed before she realised who those arms belonged to and she scolded, "Don't scare me like that!"

"But you only ever scream so girlishly when I startle you." Ushio mumbled against Sumika's shoulder.

"What are you even doing in here?" Sumika remained rigid straight, afraid that if she moved, she'd accidentally touch some thing she didn't mean to, but Ushio was making it extremely difficult for her to resist.

"You were taking so long. I got bored of waiting." Ushio hummed, happily inhaling the scented body wash coating Sumika's smooth skin as she slowly rubbed her front against Sumika's tensed back, the slippery soap making it feel so much better than Ushio had imagined it could.

Sumika gulped when Ushio started moving behind her, "I-I was only i-in h-here for a couple m-minutes."

Smiling against Sumika's soapy skin, Ushio let her hands wander over the toned abdomen, feeling her lover's muscles clench and quiver under her delicate touch, "I thought we could save water and time if we showered together."

"S-sureeee.." Sumika inhaled sharply when Ushio's hand cupped a sensitive breast, and she lost all sense of control.

Turning around abruptly, Sumika pinned Ushio against the wall, her grey eyes darkened considerably as desire took over. She didn't hesitate when she captured her lover's lips in a passionate kiss, and carefully raised a knee between Ushio's legs, causing the woman to moan into the kiss.

Her soapy hand slid down Ushio's torso and thighs while her other hand sensuously kneaded Ushio's breast.

Ushio was reduced to a moaning mess. Her arms encircled her lover's strong body, hands buried in soapy wet, black hair that fell straight down Sumika's solid back.

Ushio's fingers slid down Sumika's neck to her muscular back, slowly moving in circles around Sumika's sensitive spot. Her fingers could feel every muscle tense and contract as Sumika lowered herself to leave a burning trail of kisses along Ushio's neck, collarbones and shoulders.

Ushio cried out when teeth nibbled on her collarbone, a warm hand stroked her inner thighs, while Sumika held her firmly and protectively in a one armed embrace.

Sumika lowered herself so that her face was level with Ushio's well-endowed chest before she leaned forward and kissed the sensitive skin between Ushio's impressive mounds.

Her hands reached up to massage both breasts, making sure her fingers never touched Ushio's aroused nipples, causing the shorter woman to groan at her evasive touch. Ushio let out an even louder cry when Sumika's hands drifted upwards into her wet hair, leaving her breasts feeling cold if not for the heavy steam in the bathroom.

Ushio reached forward to touch Sumika but both her hands were suddenly pinned above her head with a soapy but strong hand. Sumika pressed her lips against Ushio's, muffling her cries of protest as their tongues coiled around each other's in a desperate battle for dominance.

"You looked gorgeous in that dress, Kazama." Sumika whispered huskily into Ushio's ear, pressing her body slightly against the shorter woman's.

"You didn't look too bad yourself." Ushio said through half-lidded eyes.

Sumika grinned against Ushio's neck as she continued to kiss, lick and nip the pale skin there. Feeling her lover squirm uncomfortably under her grip, Sumika released her hold on Ushio's arm and instantly felt those arms encircle her neck, pulling her head up so that their lips could meet in another fervent kiss for dominance.

Sumika used her free hand that was still in Ushio's hair to massage Ushio's scalp with just the right amount of force, causing the woman to sighed in pleasure, her lips still locked with Sumika's.

 _It's always like this,_ Ushio mused, _Sumi-chan is so easily embarrassed but once she's pushed over the line, she quickly shows this side of her, the more dominating but wonderfully gentle side of her. It's almost as if our roles are reversed where I'm the one left powerless under her skilful touch._

"Ushio..." Sumika exhaled, her hot breath mixing with the steam in the bathroom. She momentarily stopped her ministrations and Ushio was about to protest when a warm rush of water hit her burning skin, tingling from where Sumika's touch lingered.

"I love it when you say my name." Ushio smiled seductively, her mind bursting with pleasure which only increased when she realised that Sumika had managed to cover her entire body with soap in the last few intense minutes and was now delicately washing the soap away from both their bodies, her larger hands dancing across sensitive skin.

When all the shampoo and soap had been rinsed away, Ushio was still breathing heavily, barely registering what the other woman was doing when she was suddenly hoisted up in the air and carried out of the tub.

"Sumi-chan..." Ushio complained when she was forced to stand on the mat in the bathroom.

"You came in here to shower right?" Sumika rested a towel over Ushio's head and started drying the silky blonde curls, her grey eyes shone with amusement when Ushio pouted and turned away to dry her hair by herself.

Behind her, Sumika dried herself much faster than the shorter woman and moved to help wipe Ushio's back.

"I can do it myself." Ushio said indignantly, but made no move to step away.

"If you say so." Sumika hummed and after hanging her wet towel, left the bathroom and tucked herself under the covers, feigning sleep when Ushio came out a while later.

Ushio crawled into bed and stared at Sumika's peaceful face, "Sumi-chan?"

Sumika didn't move or show any signs she was awake.

Huffing childishly, Ushio turned to the other side of the bed and resigned herself to a restless night.

She was taken by surprise when long, bare arms followed by a very warm and naked body hugged her from behind. Sumika lightly kissed Ushio's shoulder and neck before her tongue darted out to lick Ushio's pulse point and she felt Ushio's heart rate pick up.

She grinned, "Did you really think I'm horrible enough to leave you to sleep after all that?"

"Yes." Ushio said firmly, but she turned around to face Sumika and allowed the other woman to press their lips together.

"No plans tomorrow morning?" Sumika asked in between kisses.

"Not till afternoon," Ushio groaned when she was flipped onto her back and Sumika started attacking her neck once more, "Some... teacher's meeting. New employee... or something."

"On saturday?" Sumika mumbled against Ushio's neck, "That's hardly fair."

"I know." Ushio sighed as Sumika travelled lower, her fingers laced between soft strands of dark hair. She arched her back in ecstasy, shoving her breasts into Sumika's face, urging her to continue.

Sumika chuckled, her husky voice radiated with desire, and darted her tongue out, moving in concentric circles, slowly sliding towards the hard nub where her lips clamped down on it and gently nibbled with her teeth.

"Ah! Sumika!" Ushio shouted out, unable to stop herself from crying out when Sumika's other hand found its way down Ushio's body to her throbbing mound.

Sumika continued massaging a breast with one hand while she started moving southwards, planting kisses and licking Ushio's pale skin every second, relishing the unique flavour of Ushio's skin.

She finally arrived at her destination and licked her lips in anticipation, gazing hungrily at the pulsing wet womanhood mere inches away from her face.

"D-don't s-s-stare..." Ushio clamped her thighs together and turned away, hiding her full-blown blush and refusing to look Sumika in the eye, knowing her darkened eyes would betray her words.

Sumika smiled fondly at her lover and moved upwards to lean over Ushio, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." lowering herself slowly, she captured Ushio's lips in another heated kiss, which Ushio returned fervently.

Once she felt Ushio relax below her, Sumika returned to her previous position and without giving Ushio a chance to cover up again, dove down and gave Ushio's wet folds a long, slow lick.

"Argh!" Ushio cried out, her brain completely consumed by unimaginable pleasure that left her twitching and trembling in response to Sumika's every stroke, kiss and lick.

Several minutes passed and Sumika simply indulged herself in the juices that spilled from her beloved's most private part, lapping them up and not letting a single drop go to waste.

She hadn't yet thrust her tongue into Ushio's womanhood, saving the best for last, and instead, busied herself with nibbling and licking the hard clit that sent electricity shooting up along Ushio's nerves, straight to her head as she panted and gasped for air, both hands now pushing Sumika's head closer to her heated core.

"P-please... Sumi-chan." she whimpered.

Sumika lifted her head to meet Ushio's lustful eyes before she gave Ushio a warm smile and moved back down, her experienced tongue shooting out to tease the throbbing folds even more.

Ushio bucked her hips against Sumika's face, eager for her release. Sumika snickered, her playful appendage licking every where but never entering Ushio's core, combined with her hot breath only further excited Ushio and she abruptly clenched her legs around Sumika's head, forcing Sumika's tongue into her.

"Aahhh!" Ushio moaned, feeling the burning muscle inside her pulsing mound.

Giving in, Sumika decided to give Ushio her much deserved release. Wriggling her tongue as far as it could go, she found a familiar spot and focused her attention there.

Ushio's hips seemed to have a mind of its own as they moved in sync with Sumika's licks, further increasing her pleasure but when she was seconds away from climaxing, Sumika pulled away.

Ushio almost broke down in tears, arms reaching for the missing person when 2 slender fingers thrust into her dripping wet womanhood. She yelped in ecstasy when Sumika moved her thumb in circles around her clitoris, sending shockwaves of pleasure crashing through her body.

But she couldn't hear her own scream. Sumika was suddenly kissing her fiercely, swallowing her cries and Ushio could taste herself in the kiss.

Now that she had Sumika back within arms reach, she quickly locked her arms around Sumika tightly and returned the kiss sloppily, her tongue greedily plunging into Sumika's mouth, tasting every corner, every tooth, every crevice in her lover's mouth.

But Ushio knew she wouldn't last much longer, she could feel her muscles beginning to contract rapidly, her hips thrashed insanely against Sumika's dexterous fingers and when Sumika bit down on her sensitive collarbone, Ushio's muscles seized up and her arms tightened around Sumika's body mercilessly.

"Sumikaaaaaaa!" Ushio bellowed, burying her head against Sumika's strong shoulder as she orgasm.

And then she fell back into their bed, covered in sweat and panting laboriously as she shivered and waited for her body to return to normal. Sumika laid down next to her, bringing her fingers into her mouth to lick them clean.

She watched Ushio slowly catch her breath when something wet trickled down her own legs. She glanced at the light-haired woman resting beside her with her eyes closed and smiled, her hand inching downwards to bring her own release.

Resting her head on Ushio's shoulder as her own fingers entered her slick womanhood, she let her eyes slide close, inhaling the smell of Ushio's hair and skin. She felt Ushio shift in her sleep and suddenly, a foreign hand was resting on her own that was between her legs.

Grey eyes shot open to stare into warm, bronze orbs. Ushio's hand pulled Sumika's away and her smaller hand went to take its place. Sumika's breath hitched in her throat and she quivered when Ushio's hand prodded her moist entrance.

"Let me." Ushio whispered, her breath tickling Sumika's ear before teeth nipped at her earlobe, causing Sumika to let out a small groan. She was gently pushed to lie on her back as Ushio groped a perky breast, her fingers lightly pinching the hard nipple.

"U-ushio.." Sumika moaned, "I-I'm c-close."

"I know you are." Ushio smirked, removing her hands and receiving a small whimper of protest from the previously dominant woman below her, "Pay back time."

Repeating what Sumika had done to her earlier, Ushio allowed her fingers to dance across Sumika's sensitive core but never coming close to giving the woman her release. Ushio giggled, contentedly watching the usually timid woman plead and beg for more as she squirmed and writhed.

All of a sudden, Ushio was flipped over and she could only stare in surprise at the woman hovering over her. However, before she could voice her protests, a finger invaded her still sensitive womanhood and she cried out as pleasure took over once more.

"T-that's n-not f-f-fair!" Ushio managed to say as Sumika added a second finger and tenderly licked Ushio's sore collarbone where Sumika had bit her earlier. Her lower abdomen burned with desire as pleasure built up with every thrust and lick.

"What's not fair?" Sumika asked in genuine curiosity as more liquid trickled down her own thighs from seeing her extremely aroused lover.

"Y-you're s-s-stronger."

"So?" Sumika used her thumb and slowly added pressure on the throbbing clitoris above Ushio's opening.

"T-together." was all Ushio could say as she drowned in the pool of overwhelming bliss.

Sumika caught Ushio's eyes and immediately understood what she meant. With a smile and a nod, Sumika readjusted their positions so that their slick mounds were inches away from each other.

Slowly, she closed the distance between them and hissed when her clitoris touched Ushio's. Before she registered it, her hips were moving in perfect coordination with Ushio's. More juices poured from their openings, reducing the friction but increasing the pleasure derived from the sensations of their wet womanhood's grinding against each other.

As seconds ticked by, the two woman lost themselves in their euphoria as their hips moved faster and faster. Sumika leaned forward and kissed Ushio carelessly, her lips missing their mark completely and ended up kissing Ushio's forehead.

"U-Ush-Ushio..." Sumika gasped when she was at the very edge of her release.

Ushio knew this and she pulled Sumika's face down for a messy kiss, both woman pouring every thing they felt and thought into that one kiss. Overwhelmed by Ushio's love, Sumika came hard. She held her breath.

The muscles in her body contracted and tensed, she felt like exploding from having so much love and pleasure trapped in her body, and when she released her breath, she unknowingly roared Ushio's name for the whole world to hear.

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as Ushio climaxed right after her. They both collapsed onto the bed, tangled in a sweaty, breathless mess with Sumika laying half on top of Ushio's torso.

Breathing evenly, Ushio delicately combed through Sumika's long hair that was spread out over her naked body, the soft strands were cold on her body and she enjoyed that feeling thoroughly.

Sniffling, Sumika raised her head off Ushio's chest to look the other woman in the eye.

Ushio's expression softened when she noticed a lone tear had slipped from Sumika's right eye. She wiped it away with her free hand and guided Sumika to lie on her chest once more, holding her close to her thumping heart.

"I love you." Sumika mumbled drowsily, embracing the smaller woman's petite waist.

"I love you more." Ushio replied, her fingers mindlessly gliding up and down Sumika's lean arms as they both fell into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter! Leave me a review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Things get a little interesting in this chapter… finally!

Disclaimer: I do no own Sasameki Koto.

* * *

"Time to wake up, Kazama. You have that meeting with the teachers today right?" Sumika smiled at the bob of pale brown hair that ducked under the covers the moment she mentioned 'wake up'

"I don't wanna go." came the muffled response.

"You have to. Tell you what, I'll follow you there and wait for you to finish. After that, we can go out for some snacks, how does green tea and dango sound?" Sumika knew Ushio had a weakness for sweets and was fully intent on exploiting it.

The mess of hair suddenly revealed a pouting face, "You promise?"

"Of course, now up you get." Sumika sat at the edge of the bed with a fond smile.

Ushio suddenly realised something odd, "Why're you already dressed?" she frowned when she noticed Sumika's laptop on the study desk in their room, "How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. I received about 10 missed calls from my boss this morning." Sumika sighed.

"What happened?" Ushio sat up, pulling the covers with her for warmth.

"Nothing important. He lost a document and only realised this morning so wanted me to email him a copy. Turns out, it was a last month's finance accounts, so I had to do some digging to find it."

"Every thing's okay now?"

"Nope, you're still not out of bed!" Sumika stood and said over her shoulder as she began walking towards the door, "It's almost 11, what time is your meeting?"

"2 so there's no rush." Ushio fell back into bed and snuggled into the warmth her bed offered. It wasn't the same as if Sumika were there with her, but it would have to do. At least for now. Ushio grinned mischievously, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"KAZAMA USHIO!" Sumika hollered, hands resting on her hips where she stood in the doorway, "Shower. Now."

Ushio grumbled some thing that sounded like 'Meanie Sumi-chan' and reluctantly left the warmth of their bed before striding butt naked to the bathroom. Sumika tore her gaze away but couldn't stop herself from feeling embarrassed as blood rushed up to her cheeks.

 _Even after last night, and all the other crazy nights, I'm still embarrassed every time I see her naked body._ Sumika laughed to herself and headed to the kitchen to finish preparing brunch, which consisted of butter on toast, coffee for herself and tea for Ushio. Same old, same old.

* * *

"I don't wanna go." Ushio mumbled under her breath as the couple walked into the secondary school hand in hand, "I just wanna spend my Saturday with you."

"It's only for a couple hours, and we'll be outta here in no time." Sumika leaned down to peck Ushio on her lips before releasing her hand and walking back the way they just came, "I'll be by the car if you need me."

Ushio waved and watched her partner leave, eyeing her every move and loving the way Sumika carried herself - confident yet approachable.

She failed to remember the time, back in high school and middle school, where she hadn't yet realised her feelings for her dear best friend. She couldn't, for the life of her, imagine ever living without Sumika standing right beside her with her handsome smile and caring grey eyes. Or rather, she didn't want to remember her childhood that was filled with pain and suffering before the gentle giant stepped into her life.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling, Ushio-senpai!" a cheeky voice whispered into Ushio's ear, causing the teacher to flinch and snap her mouth shut, hand flying up to wipe her dry chin.

"Geez, you scared me, Minako-san." Ushio wiped her mouth again just to make sure there wasn't any saliva. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sumika turn the corner and a feeling of emptiness settled in her stomach, "And I'm not drooling!"

Sanraku Minako grinned and flashed a peace sign. She was the secondary school's Chemistry teacher, and despite her playful personality, she's a brilliant science teacher.

"So what's with this meeting?" Ushio asked, leading the way to the staff room where many other familiar faces were gathered in the rec. room.

"Some thing about a new employee or something. Remember that old pervert of a P.E. teacher? He was fired last Thursday, that's why he didn't show up this whole week and guess they got a replacement. And I also heard we're getting a new school technician." Minako explained, living up to her name as the biggest gossip queen.

"Oh." Ushio sat down on one of the long sofas with Minako perched on the armrest next to her. The room was full of chatting teachers that all shared the same desire to go home instead of waste time hanging around here.

Ushio rested her chin on her open palm as Minako busied herself conversing with other teachers, most probably gathering more information.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain dark-haired black belt and her lips twitched upwards involuntarily as last night's memories came back. Her hand brushed her collarbone hidden below her light pink turtleneck. She knew it sported red teeth marks, that's why she chose to dress conservatively, just like every other day.

"May I have your attention, teachers."

Every one in the room stopped their conversations and greeted the tall woman wearing a formal business suit with a perpetual scowl embedded on her face.

"I've asked you all to give up your Saturday afternoon to introduce to you our school's new Physical Education teacher, Mr Daniels. He will take over all of Mr Kaito's lessons starting Monday." the Principal announced, gesturing for the blonde foreigner to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Daniels from California. I've worked at many schools all around Japan so I'm quite familiar with the way things work. I'm still mastering the language, so please pardon me if I start spouting nonsense." the man smiled, flashing his pearl white teeth and almost every female in the room blushed when he bowed politely but awkwardly.

Ushio sighed. No matter how handsome or charismatic a man was, Ushio felt nothing besides a slight dislike towards them. But it was men like Jamie Daniels that she could tolerate, he was the kind who sways a woman with his charms instead of forcing himself upon her. She knew, just from his shifty body language and timid blue eyes, that he could take no for an answer, and she respected men like him.

"Very well, I expect you all to work together from now on, but I find it necessary to remind you all," the Principal scowled at the blushing female teachers, "That this is a school. I expect you all to maintain your professionalism."

The men in the room chuckled but one look from the Principal, and they all zipped their lips shut.

"Now then, I will introduce one more new addition to our staff before you all can leave to your own lives. He will be our new technician who is responsible for maintaining all lab equipment from today onwards. Please welcome, Mr Akuma. I know his name means demon, but I assure you, he is not a demon and I expect no childish jokes made about Mr Akuma's name. Am I clear, Ms Minako."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Minako squeaked.

Ushio was itching to leave the room the moment this 'Mr Akuma' introduces himself, she couldn't wait another second to be with her beloved Sumika.

From outside, a man strolled in with a visible limp in his left leg. He was wearing the school uniform that the lower staff members who were in charged of maintaining school grounds wore. His face was dirty and his black hair was scruffy and unkempt. He had pitch black eyes that darted around the room as if searching for lurking demons. A huge scar marred his face, he had been burnt severely years ago and recovered with minimal damage but had to wear this mark for the rest of his life.

The man named Akuma stood next to the Principal and as his eyes landed on one teacher in particular, his pitch black eyes widened with surprise before his lumpy lips pulled back into a demonic smile, revealing crooked, yellow teeth and silver fillings.

Ushio broke out into a cold sweat. Her palms became sticky as her heart leaped out of her chest and into her mouth. Her body began shivering as memories flooded her very being - memories she had kept hidden from every one, including herself.

She couldn't breath, couldn't speak, couldn't move under his paralysing gaze. The whole room fell silent, they were all wondering what was going on between the two when Akuma took a bold step forward, his sneer growing wider.

Fear overcame Ushio and her survival instincts took over as her conscious mind gave way. She clambered over the back of the sofa and bolted out of the room as if her life depended on it. She sprinted down the corridor without direction, the only coherent thought that repeated itself in her head, was to get as far as was possible away from that dark man.

She ran and ran and ran.

Her muscles never slowed or faltered. Her heart pumped blood faster around her body. Her arms trembled violently with every step. Tears burned down her cheeks as proof of how petrified she was. Her vision blurred and she was forced to wipe them away.

"Woah there." arms caught her and lifted her up into the air to keep her from falling from the sudden change in momentum.

"Let me go! Let me go! You monster, let me go! I hate you! You're a monster! A demon!" Ushio roared, thrashing against the arms wildly, her fingers flying all over, nails at the ready to scratch whatever it came in contact with. Her legs kicked air until it found the person's legs and she assaulted them mercilessly, her adrenaline increasing every second as fear clouded her rational mind completely.

"Kazama! It's me! It's me, Sumika! Stop it, I'm not going to hurt you!" Sumika shouted above Ushio's blood curdling howls, holding the woman tighter in her embrace.

"Go away! I hate you! I hate you!" Ushio cried, not hearing what Sumika had just said as her pounding heart and rushing fear was all she could understand.

"Kazama! Goddamnit, Ushio! Stop this right now." Sumika winced as nails dug into her shoulders. Ignoring the pain, Sumika caught Ushio's wrists and forced them behind her, her other arm wound around Ushio's waist firmly.

"Nooo!" Ushio bellowed, fighting even harder against Sumika. Ushio managed to free her hands from her back and swiped them around desperately.

"Ushio, it's just me. Get a hold of yourse- argh." Sumika released her grip when nails raked across her face, drawing blood that trickled down her right cheek. She fell to the hard road and took deep breaths.

Ushio landed roughly on her bottom and the pain that came with her abrupt landing, snapped her out of her trance. She stared at Sumika's red cheek where tiny droplets of blood bloomed along the ugly pair of red lines, and down to her nails.

Noticing that she had finally calmed down, Sumika carefully inched closer, "Are you alright? What the hell happened in there?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Sumi-chan." Ushio whispered, wide eyes transfixed on Sumika's slowly swelling cheek.

"This? Please. It's not as bad as it looks." Sumika smiled, "Come'ere," she pulled the trembling woman into her arms, "Is it okay if I take you away from here? The Principal isn't going to hunt me down right?"

"No." Ushio shook her head. Gently, Sumika lifted Ushio up and helped her into the passenger seat. Quickly running to the other side, she buckled them both in and drove away.

As she headed down the road in front of the school, she saw a man watching them in the rear view mirror. He was wearing what looked like a uniform and had horrible burn scars across his face. But what made even Sumika shiver, was the look of pure insanity in his eyes and his wide grin that reminded her of a psychotic serial killer. She shook her head and continued driving down the road.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Ushio asked quietly.

They were back home, Sumika sitting at the dining table as Ushio cleaned her wounded cheek tenderly with a wet cloth.

"Not really."

"I'm so sorry." Ushio looked down, staring at the slightly blood-stained cloth in her hands.

"Hey, look at me." Sumika reached for Ushio's chin but she shied away, moving to the sink to clean the cloth, "Kazama." she got up and followed Ushio. When she was close enough, she embraced the woman from behind and rested her head on Ushio's shoulder.

Neither said a word and after a while, Ushio turned around and returned the hug, burying her head in Sumika's chest. Sumika was torn between asking about what happened and simply being here for Ushio.

The latter won and she wrapped her arms around the frail body, holding her lover protectively and whispering comforting words into Ushio's hair.

As Ushio whimpered softly, Sumika's thoughts began to wander.

 _She looked absolutely terrified. And the way she fought so violently against me... She called me a monster and said she hate- No. She wasn't talking to me. But then... who? Who or what could've scared her that badly?_ Sumika frowned when the face of the man who had watched them drive away came to mind, _I should investigate. Maybe Kazama's colleague would know something._

* * *

Hours later, Sumika sat at the edge of their shared bed, caressing Ushio's cheek as the light-haired woman dozed restlessly. Her face would occasionally scrunch up, she twitched in her sleep and cold sweat glistened on her pale skin.

Sumika wiped away her sweat with a dry cloth, worry lined her face and she felt helpless.

"S-Sumi-c-ch-chan." Ushio mumbled, small streams of tears escaped her lidded eyes and Sumika felt like storming into the secondary school Ushio worked in and wreck havoc, demanding whoever did this to Ushio to come out and face her.

But she knew that wouldn't help at all so she laid down next to Ushio and pulled her curled up body under the covers towards her, holding her with steady arms.

"I'm right here." Sumika pressed her lips against Ushio's clammy forehead, "And I'll protect you from whatever it is you're afraid of." she promised and smiled when Ushio relaxed from her foetal position to snuggle closer.

* * *

Ushio woke to darkness.

At first, fear sunk in and she curled into a tight ball, quivering as she imagined Akuma some where in the same room as her, but then familiar arms tightened around her and she froze.

"Mornin', beautiful." Sumika's gentle voice whispered from above.

Ushio shook her head and hid her face in Sumika's chest, glad the woman was with her when she woke up. Otherwise... Ushio didn't even want to think what her imagination could've conjured up.

"Are you hungry?" Sumika asked, even though it was killing her to have to remain clueless about Ushio's earlier fit.

"Not really."

"Do you want to get up and walk around a bit?"

"No."

Sumika sighed, at a lost for what to do. The arm that was under Ushio had long since grew numb and she wanted to get some blood flowing back into her limb, but she wouldn't be able to if Ushio refused to get out of bed.

"Please?" Sumika pleaded.

Ushio didn't move and Sumika was afraid she had fallen back to sleep but then Ushio mumbled a muffled, "Okay." and Sumika exhaled in relief.

"Alright, what do you want for dinner? We should probably order something unless you want to go out for dinner?" Sumika asked, sitting up and shaking her agonizing arm as she started feeling from it again.

She was about to stand up when Ushio grabbed her and cried, "D-don't leave me!"

Sumika was shocked that Ushio would say something like that while looking like she was about to burst into tears. She quickly sat back on the bed and held Ushio's face in both hands, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I won't ever leave you, Kazama." Sumika said with all seriousness, grey eyes boring with determination into fearful brown orbs.

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I'm so scared... Just thinking about him... I don't-" Ushio's tears sprung forth and she dropped her head, sobbing into her hands.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Kazama, I will never let anyone hurt you." Sumika soothed, stroking Ushio's hair and back comfortingly, "Let's go to the living room, it's brighter there."

 _Him._ Sumika frowned as the image of the black-haired man's marred face came back to grin at her with the same psychotic smile.

As Ushio continued weeping, Sumika gathered her lover into her arms and carried her to the living room where it was indeed brighter. Sumika placed Ushio on the sofa as her eyes adjusted. The shivering woman visibly relaxed as she looked around their illuminated apartment and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'll see what's left in the fridge." Sumika waited patiently for Ushio's nod before she walked to the attached kitchen and searched the refrigerator for anything edible. All she saw were cartons of milk, butter, jam, some eggs on the door and raw meats in the freezer.

"We don't have any food." Ushio called from the other room.

Shutting the door while muttering under her breath, Sumika took out her mobile phone and plopped down next to Ushio, "What do you want then? Pizza, chinese, italian, japanese..." Sumika listed as she searched her phone book for take away food.

"Any thing warm." Ushio leaned against Sumika, her head resting on the tall woman's shoulder as she scanned Sumika's list of contacts as well.

"Most ordered food is warm, Kazama." Sumika grinned, turning her head to gaze at Ushio with a wide smirk.

"Ramen, then." Ushio lost herself in Sumika's silver irises, her fears momentarily forgotten.

"Ramen it is!" Sumika dialed the number and placed their orders. When she snapped her phone shut, she noticed Ushio's glazed over eyes and the fair-haired woman was chewing on her lower lip and twiddling her thumbs nervously.

She decided that if Ushio didn't want to tell her, then she'd just have to distract her enough so that she'd be more relaxed and comfortable with talking about some thing that had her shaken up so seriously.

Not wasting any time, Sumika used a finger and tilted Ushio's chin upwards so that they were facing each other, "How about we go on a date tomorrow? Maybe take a drive down to the sea. It may be a little chilly at this time of year, but I'll have you to keep me warm, right? It'll be a nice change from always being huddled up in here. What do you say?"

Ushio went back to her usual self and smiled slightly, "I like the sound of that, but maybe another time. I think I want to... stay at home this weekend."

"Alright. What about your work? You know my salary is more than enough to cover all our expenses."

"I'm okay. Really. If I don't work, I'd be stuck at home all day with nothing to do. I don't want that."

"Can I at least walk you to school on Monday?"

"Don't be silly, Sumi-chan. I'm an adult now, what would my students think when they see you walking me to the gates?"

"That I'm the luckiest woman in the world and they better not come near you because you're all mine." Sumika beamed and leaned down to rest her forehead against Ushio's, "I'll make sure the entire school knows that if they mess with you, I'll beat them up good."

Ushio giggled, closing the distance between them with her lips. They shared an innocent kiss before they parted and Ushio whispered, "I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

Sumika was about to reply when the doorbell sounded, "Ramen's here!"

* * *

A/N: Review please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Did I ever mention how much I love receiving reviews? Be it good or bad, I love them all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto.

* * *

Sunday flew by and the happy couple had almost forgotten about the incident on Saturday afternoon. Almost.

"You really don't have to follow me, Sumi-chan." Ushio said with her head bowed in shame.

"What're you talking about?" Sumika grinned, her head held high as she walked with Ushio into the busy secondary school. Teenagers in uniforms watched them with curious eyes before talking amongst themselves. This only caused Ushio to lower her head even more and Sumika's grin to widen. They weren't holding hands or anything, but Sumika's over-protective, silver eyes told them all they needed to know.

"Okay, I'm here, you can go now, Sumi-chan!" Ushio muttered, standing outside her homeroom class and pushing against Sumika's arm, but the woman remained rooted to the floor. She scoured the area like a scout on duty until she was satisfied.

"I'll see you after school." Sumika grinned, patting Ushio on her head and purposely messing up her neat blonde hair.

"Sumi-chan!" Ushio pouted, keeping her voice low but already dreading the rest of the day without her protective lover, "Go already!"

Smiling at her flustered face, Sumika shoved her hands into her pockets, looked around and after making sure no one was looking, she dove down and pecked Ushio's lips.

It was so fast that Ushio remained dazed, the feeling of Sumika's lips on hers lingering much longer than usual. When she snapped out of her stupor, she watched Sumika stroll down the corridor, towering over all the secondary students and many male teachers.

When Sumika sent her a teasing wink and mouthed the words 'I love you', before disappearing around a corner, Ushio took a deep, deep breath and slapped her cheeks with both hands, "I have to focus!"

Forcing her blush away, Ushio marched into the classroom, ready to tackle the first day of the week head on when the whole class exploded with noise, clapping and hooting, asking who that 'tall, dark, handsome woman' was.

"Quiet down!" Ushio tried in vain to settle her students.

At the front entrance to the school, Sumika leaned against the concrete wall as students rushed past her, chanting, "I'm so late. I'm so late. I'm so late!"

She smiled, recalling her high school days where she was constantly fawning over Ushio and with the help of Tomoe and Miyako, they did so many stupid things to help the violent black belt become cuter.

"You know, when you smile like that, you look like an old man reminiscing his youthful days." a dishevelled Sanraku Minako laughed, both arms were carrying bags, files and a 3D model of an atom.

Sumika focused on the messy looking woman and smiled, "Just the person I was looking for."

"Oh?" Minako raised an eyebrow, "I swear I didn't do anything to Ushio!"

"It's not that," Sumika took out a name card and offered it to Minako, "My mobile number. I would really appreciate it if you could help me keep an eye on Kazama? After Saturday... I'm worried about leaving her alone."

"Did you find out what happened?" Minako stepped closer and gestured for Sumika to put the name card on top of her pile of stuff.

"She won't talk to me about it, and I haven't brought it up either." Sumika sighed.

"Well, you should! I didn't see much but one moment, she and that creep were having a stare down and next thing I know, Ushio's clawing her way over the back of the couch and racing out the door like my cat when I mention the word 'bath'."

"Creep?" Sumika repeated.

"Yeah, this new lab technician. I do not ever want to be in the same room as him." Minako shivered exaggeratedly.

"Any chance he's a man with black hair and burn scars all over his face?"

"That's the one. Have you seen him? I can understand why Ushio just bailed like that, I don't mean to be judgmental but his face is just plain scary, and when he smiles, he looks like he wants to eat you alive! Not to mention his crazy eyes." Minako paused, "Hey, what happened to your cheek?"

Sumika's hand touched her right cheek that still sported 2 faded pink lines, "Karate practice. Accidentally let myself get nicked in the face. Anyway, I think you should go in. Don't want you to be any later than you already are."

"Holy shit! You're right!" Minako started to run up the stairs but she stopped when she reached the top, "Don't worry about Ushio, I'll take care of her! If that creep tries to go near her, I'll show him who's boss!"

Sumika waved as Minako rushed to her class.

"Guess there's nothing left I can do." Sumika walked towards her car when she felt eyes on her back. Turning around, she didn't see anyone nearby but couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Disregarding the thought, she got into her car and drove off, not too surprised when, just before she turned the corner, saw the same man with the psychotic leer gracing his burned lips staring at her through her rear view mirror.

Fighting the urge to turn her car around and confront him, she continued driving towards the heart of Tokyo.

However, all day long, she was worried sick about Ushio. She couldn't work, couldn't focus, couldn't do anything as all she could think of was Ushio's fear stricken face and that school technician.

"Maybe I'll give her a call... no, she's probably having class now." Sumika pocketed her phone, "It's only a few more hours before the end of the school day. I'll call her then."

* * *

Sumika kept her phone with her at all times, as if she was expecting something to happen and was waiting for Minako or Ushio to call her. She didn't like that feeling of anxiety so when, in the middle of a meeting, her phone vibrated in her pocket, she didn't hesitate to excuse herself, instantly saying there was an emergency and storming out of the room.

She glanced at the caller ID as she gathered her things, shoving them fiercely into her briefcase. Her heart rate quickened when the words, "Unknown caller" flashed across her screen. Keeping a level head even as her stomach churned with dread, she answered her phone while sprinting towards the basement where her car was parked, "What happened?"

Minako's worried voice replied, "I-I'm s-sorry, U-Ushio-"

"What happened to Kazama?" Sumika reached her car and screeched out of the parking lot.

"I-I don't know. She's locked herself in her classroom and refuses to let anyone go in! The Principal is trying to talk to her right now, but thing's don't look good. You should come over as soon as possible, if there's anyone she'd listen to, it's you." Minako rushed to explain, stumbling over some of her words but Sumika understood clearly.

"I'm on my way. Until then, can you stay outside her classroom? Tell the Principal Kazama's not feeling well or something, make up a medical excuse. Please. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Until then, stay with Kazama and tell her I'll be with her soon."

"Okay. I will!"

"Thank you, Minako-san. Thank you." Sumika said just before hanging up, tossing her phone to the passenger seat. With both hands tightening on the steering wheel, Sumika raced across town, breaking the speed limit but she didn't care. She just hoped that no police cars would catch her.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sumika demanded when she neared a group of teachers and nosy students.

"Everyone go back to your classes." Sumika heard some teachers say, but none of the students budged.

When she got to the front where the Principal and Minako were talking to a classroom door, she swivelled on her heel and ordered the students, "You heard your teachers, go back to class! Right now!"

Maybe it was the severity of her voice, maybe it was her volume, or maybe it was the intense look in her eyes, but all the students dispersed immediately, scampering and shoving each other down the corridor.

"Thank you... but who might you be?" a teacher asked.

Ignoring him, Sumika walked up to the Principal and said firmly, "I'll handle things here."

The scowling woman stared Sumika up and down, "I will not tolerate this nonsense. Once on a Saturday afternoon meeting I can overlook, but in the middle of the day while students are still present?"

"I understand completely. This won't happen again. Just let me speak to her alone." Sumika met the woman's scowl with a glare of her own.

"Very well. You should take her to a psychologist, just in case. I can't have a mentally unstable teacher as a member of my staff."

A nerve bulged but Sumika breathed deeply, calming herself, "If Kazama is sick, I'll be sure to hand in her resignation letter first thing tomorrow."

"Fine by me. Just get her out of here before school ends. I don't want to have to answer to parents."

"I will." Sumika bored holes in the Principal's ramrod straight back as she and the whole group of teachers walked away. She watched them leave to their own classes when she spotted someone observing her from afar. She clenched her fists, glowering at the man's hungry eyes. She was about to threaten him when he retreated, his sneer disappearing around the corner.

"Do you need anything?" Minako asked cautiously, pulling Sumika away from her murderous thoughts.

"Yeah. I need the files for that school technician. Or at least a picture," Sumika softened her expression to look at Minako, "Can you do that for me?"

"Right now?" Minako asked, a little surprised.

"If possible."

"I think I can do it, actually." Minako's face lit up with her cheery smile, "I'll bring you a photocopy of whatever I can find on him!"

"Thank you." Sumika waited until she was gone and the corridor was completely silent before she approached the door, knocked gently and whispered in her softest voice, "Kazama? Can you open the door for me?"

She could hear faint footsteps from the other side before a muffled voice asked, "Sumi-chan?"

"I'm here."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

Slowly, almost shyly, the door peeked open and teary brown eyes gazed up at Sumika who offered a comforting smile, stepping closer. When she entered the room, she closed and locked the door behind her.

Ushio immediately flung herself at Sumika who pulled her close. And just like on Saturday evening, Ushio cried into Sumika's chest while the other woman offered her the comfort she needed desperately.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Sumika listened with a sore heart as Ushio's sobs grew softer and softer.

"I know this is selfish to ask, but I want you to quit. I can't allow you to work in the same place as that lunatic." Sumika said.

Ushio pulled away to stare fearfully up at Sumika, "You know about him?"

"Minako and I talked this morning. She said he was the one who made you dash out of your Saturday meeting, and I can only guess that he's the reason you're locked up in here." Sumika smiled slightly, "I can understand why you're afraid of him, I mean he is plenty scary looking, you never know what he's thinking when he looks at you with such crazy eyes."

Ushio's eyes lost their emotion and she dropped her gaze. She mumbled something under her breath and moved closer.

Frowning, Sumika pushed Ushio away so that they were staring at each other's eyes and asked seriously, "There's more to this than just his scary appearance." she didn't say it as a question, but as a statement, and when Ushio broke eye contact, Sumika interpreted that as a yes.

"What happened?" Sumika started to question Ushio, "What did he do to make you so terrified of him? Did he hurt you? Do you know him from somewhere? Kazama, look at me!"

Shaking her head fiercely, Ushio tried to push Sumika away but the taller woman refused to let go or give in, "Kazama, I need to know otherwise I can't help you!" Ushio continued to retreat, frustrating Sumika even more, "Please Kazama, I want to help you but how can I when I don't even know how you and him are associated? Just tell me what happened, please Kazama."

But Ushio wasn't listening. She had both palms planted flat against her ears as she continued to shake her head vigorously, blonde hair flying all over.

"Kazama, I need to know. Please, I'm begging you. I can't keep going on like this, can't keep pretending to be happy when you're suffering like this! Please Kazama, please."

"He-" Ushio faltered, her eyes screwed shut as if trying to block out a mental image or, in this case, a memory.

"Keep going, Kazama."

Ushio opened her eyes and stared up at Sumika with petrified bronze eyes, "I can't. I just can't. It's... I don't want to remember."

A knock interrupted her and Sumika nearly tore the door from its hinges, roaring, "What?"

"I found the documents..." Minako shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scream. Thank you, Minako-san." Sumika accepted the brown folder with a few pieces of paper inside.

"Is there any thing else you need?" Minako looked past Sumika to smile and wave at Ushio who waved back weakly.

"No." Sumika scanned through the documents briefly.

"I have to get back to class then... Will Ushio be okay?"

"I think I'll be taking her... away from here. At least for a while." Sumika looked over her shoulder and her smile faded, "I don't think she'll be working here much longer."

"Oh." Minako sighed, "Then I guess I should say bye?"

Stepping aside, Sumika said, "Go ahead."

Minako didn't hesitate when she enveloped Ushio in a hug, "It's been great working with you, Ushio-sensei! We're still friends so don't you dare forget me!" she teased and Ushio smiled feebly, "I'll be off then! See you around, Murasame's!"

Sumika frowned and grumbled to herself as Minako waved and ran off to her classroom. When she was gone, Sumika turned to smile at her lover, "Shall we go home now?"

Ushio nodded, moving on autopilot to get her belongings. After a while, Sumika went to help her.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Sumika asked when they reached their apartment, "I could-"

She stopped talking when their bedroom door slammed shut. Sighing, she went to knock on the closed door, "Kazama, I'm coming in."

Inside, Ushio was curled into a tight ball, completely covered by the thick blanket. Sitting at the edge, Sumika sighed again.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sumi-chan." Ushio mumbled.

"Kazama-"

"You don't need to know!" Ushio raised her voice, "It doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't?" Sumika sounded amused, but in reality, she was mad. Mad that Ushio refused to tell her why she was so affected by that man. Mad that she didn't have a clue about something involving Ushio. Mad that she didn't confront the school technician sooner.

"No, it doesn't." Ushio grumbled.

"You know, last time I checked, we both promised that there'd be no secrets between us. That's one thing, but twice now, twice, I had to watch you break down in front of me and feel completely clueless and helpless. So, contrary to what you believe, I think it does concern me." Sumika replied, unable to keep her anger from seeping into her voice.

"You don't need to know." Ushio remained persistent.

"What do you expect me to do then? Remain ignorant as you suffer by yourself? Continue to comfort you without the slightest idea why you're crying in the first place? You think it's easy for me to watch you tremble in my arms? You know I hate it the most when I see you cry, but if you think I don't need to know. Fine. I won't ask you again." Sumika got up to leave but fingers wrapped around her wrist, halting her movements.

"Don't go." Ushio sniffled, "Please don't go."

"I can't help it, Kazama." Sumika turned and fell back onto the bed, "I can't stand watching you bear this burden alone."

"I know... but..." Ushio snivelled, fresh tears leaking from her swollen eyes.

Feeling as if her heart was being crushed, Sumika reached forward and wiped away Ushio's tears with her thumbs. She left her hands holding Ushio's wet cheeks and leaned forward to whisper, "I'm sorry for being so harsh. You don't have to tell me now. Get some rest and we'll talk when you're feeling better."

Ushio's eyes widened when Sumika apologized, "No, you don't need to say sorry. It's ju-"

"Okay, okay. Enough talking." Sumika pulled back and started to push Ushio back, "Sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping too well since Saturday."

Ushio fell back onto the soft mattress. Sumika tucked the covers over her body and smiled warmly. Bronze eyes stared into grey ones before they moved downwards to rest on the slightly swollen lines running down Sumika's cheek. Scratches she inflicted on her beloved Sumika.

"I was 7 years old when it happened." Ushio suddenly said, sitting up and moving back to lean on the headboard, "My parents were still alive then and I was attending elementary school here in Tokyo due to my dad's work. We were only meant to be here for 6 months, but in that 6 months, every thing I believed in until then was taken away from me when I met that man."

Sumika climbed onto the bed to sit next to Ushio, taking her small hands into her larger ones.

Ushio took in a shaky breath before continuing, "One day, I walked home from school with my brother. My dad was working and my mother was at the neighbour's house. My brother and I had the house to ourselves when we realised we were hungry. He offered to go out to buy some snacks and I agreed. Even though I was only 7, I was independent enough to stay home alone. He left to the supermarket just downstairs."

Ushio leaned into Sumika, chewing her lower lip as she forced herself to remember, "I heard a knock on the door. I assumed it was my brother who forgot his wallet or something, and without thinking, I opened the door and there he was, staring down at me. He hadn't been burnt then, but every thing else was almost the same as now - messy black hair, silver fillings, yellow teeth, insane eyes and a demon's smile.

"I was frozen with fear as he casually walked in and locked the door behind him. I couldn't find the strength to run, to scream, to say something, any thing. He smiled at me with the same hungry expression and at the age of 7, I was paralysed with fear. We were in the kitchen when it happened. I didn't even know what he was doing at that age, all I could think of was the pain. It hurt so badly. My insides felt like they were being torn apart. I screamed and screamed, but he would smile even wider and go even faster. I can't even begin to describe how excruciating it was, in fact, I can't even put it into words."

Ushio's voice cracked and a steady flow of tears ran down her face, dripping off her chin and soaking the blanket below.

"It was my brother who rescued me. He was just a young boy then, but after he got home to find me screaming my lungs out, he pulled the man off me. In my attempts to get up, I accidentally opened the oven door. The heat escaped, I hadn't even known the oven was on, but my brother used that opportunity and he kicked the man so that his head entered the oven. My brother came to carry me and ran out of the house, going immediately to our mother. She called the police and an ambulance. I was brought to the hospital while that man was arrested. While recovering in the hospital, I forced myself to forget and for many, many years, I did. Until-" her voice cracked and a sob tore free from her throat.

"Until you saw him again on Saturday." Sumika finished. As Ushio talked, she had slowly inched towards Sumika so that now she was curled up in Sumika's lap, weeping.

Sumika didn't know what to say, but her emotions were clear. She saw red as she thought of that marred faced rapist. Her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms as she held her sobbing lover with tensed arms.

Her body shook with rage while Ushio quivered like a leaf in a hurricane. Tears of her own burned trails down her face and she locked her jaw to stop her teeth from grinding against each other.

In her heart, she swore that she would make him pay for what he did to Ushio. Her Ushio.

* * *

Later that day, Sumika and Ushio, both much calmer than before, were snuggled up to each other on the small couch in their little home. The TV was switched on, but neither were watching as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Empty bowls sat on the coffee table in front of them, along with an empty sake bottle.

"Have I ever told you how big your hands are?" Ushio hummed happily, staring at Sumika's hand as if it were a new toy.

"Every time you're drunk, yes." Sumika sighed contentedly, her cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol. They rarely drank any alcohol due to Ushio's low tolerance to the bitter fluid, but after Ushio cried her tear ducts dry, Sumika turned to sake to hopefully elevate their moods. So far, she was successful.

"I mean, they're so much bigger than mine! See?" Ushio placed her hand against Sumika's and giggled when she lost her balance and fell into Sumika's lap.

"What're you doing, Kazama?" Sumika laughed as Ushio continued to play with her hands, her blood-shot eyes shining with innocence and her puffy cheeks tinted red.

"Nothing~" Ushio sung, her head resting on Sumika's lap.

"You know, I was thinking... We should make a trip to Umegae." Sumika said, stroking Ushio's hair and gazing down at her intoxicated partner.

"Ume? We should! I wanna meet my nephew again! He's soooo cute, Sumi-chan! And there's your funny dad too! And Tomoe-chan and Miyako-chan and..." Ushio frowned, momentarily forgetting what she was saying earlier.

"Yeah, everyone's still back in Ume. How about it, Kazama?"

"I'd love to! A long drive down with Sumi-chan and then we'll get to relax in your room in your hugeeeee house again! It'll be super fun!" Ushio beamed like a little child.

"I'll ask you again when you're sober."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine right now!" Ushio pouted cutely and Sumika chuckled in response.

"Sure, sure."

Silence reigned with only soft background noise emanating from the television. Ushio went back to busying herself with Sumika's hands while the latter stared at the TV, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Sumi-chan?" Ushio called, catching the woman's attention, "You're upset. Why?"

"Because I feel helpless, Kazama." Sumika admitted, knowing Ushio wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, "I wished I met you earlier, so that maybe things would've been different for you."

Ushio pulled herself up to straddle Sumika's thighs, her arms looped around Sumika's neck and she rested her forehead against her lovers, "You can't change the past, Sumi-chan. I regret not noticing your feelings earlier, but since there's nothing I can do about that, I look forward to the future, our future, and make the most out of every day I have with you."

"Our future?" Sumika echoed with a goofy grin plastered to her face as the words rolled off her tongue smoothly.

"Ours," Ushio nodded, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sumi-chan. I'm too scared to even consider a future without you in it."

Sumika felt emotion bubble up in her chest, as her smile grew wider, "Are you happy with how we are now?"

"I don't care about labels like girlfriends, partners or husband and wife. So long as I get to be with you, I'm happy."

"You're surprisingly cheesy when you're drunk." Sumika chuckled to hide her blush, her hands moving in small circles on Ushio's back.

"I told you, I'm not drunk!" Ushio smashed their lips together with more force than usual, her tongue forcing its way into Sumika's willing mouth. Sumika groaned into the kiss when Ushio pressed her body against hers, slender fingers ghosting up and down her side before reaching under Sumika's shirt to caress the tanned skin beneath.

"Time for bed." Sumika breathed when they parted.

After Ushio told her about her childhood, Sumika began to feel apprehension at the prospect of touching Ushio intimately before they talked more about their situation. And with Ushio not completely sober, there was no way she could let herself take 'advantage' of the woman, regardless of the fact that she knew the clearheaded Ushio wouldn't have minded.

"I don't wanna." Ushio whined, fighting half-heartedly when Sumika picked her up and carried her to their room.

"Wash up, I'll be with you once I clear up outside." Sumika said sternly, depositing a sulking Ushio on the toilet floor. Ushio started to complain, but she did as Sumika told her to anyway.

The dark-haired woman re-entered her bedroom when the living room was cleaned, only to find Ushio passed out on the bed. A warm smile graced her lips and she carefully tucked Ushio under the covers before climbing in beside the snoozing woman.

"Sweet dreams, Kazama." Sumika whispered.

Just as her eyes closed, the face of the man she hated the most in this entire world appeared behind her eyelids and she felt her fury burn with renewed hatred. Breathing in Ushio's scent, she forced herself to calm down and try to get some rest.

But she couldn't as her mind was filled with images of his sinister grin and Ushio's petrified face. In the end, she gave up and spent the remainder of the night plotting various ways of revenge and visualising how she would make him suffer for what he did to Ushio.

* * *

The next morning, Ushio woke to an empty bed. She looked around again, her head pounding with a vicious headache, and searched for the tall, dark-haired woman she loved, but when she found nothing, she fell back onto the bed with a loud groan.

Seconds ticked by and she nursed her headache by massaging her temples with her knuckles.

"Sumi-chan..." Ushio grumbled. Maybe she was taking her lover for granted, but every time Ushio wakes up with a hangover, Sumika who had much, much higher alcohol tolerance, would always be right by her side with a glass of water and aspirin in hand. Yet, she was nowhere to be found.

Ushio then heard movement coming from the bathroom. She assumed it was Sumika and sat upright in bed, her smile widening, "Why didn't you answer when I called y-"

The words died in her throat as from behind the bathroom door, a man, about Sumika's height but was much older than the young woman, emerged with a murderous grin and psychotic black eyes.

Ushio froze.

Much like how she does every time she laid eyes on the man who violated her when she was only 7 years old.

"My dear, Ushio-chan. Where's your big, strong protector? You really thought she'd be able to protect you from me?" Akuma leered, taking purposefully slow steps towards the paralysed woman. His burned face looked grotesque as he tried to widen his grin, "I'm back. To finish what I started, and to repay the favour you did to my FACE!" he lunged and the breath Ushio was unknowingly holding escaped her throat in an earth-shattering howl.

Her eyes snapped open and she felt familiar arms looped around her body tightly. Her fingers were clutching cloth, tears poured down her face, sweat glistened across her forehead, her lips were parted, her teeth chattering, her hands quivering, her fingers and feet felt cold, her soul was empty as if the only thing present in her body was her thundering heart that thumped erratically in her hollow chest.

"It's okay, it's only a dream. Only a dream, Kazama. It's going to be alright. I'm here. I'm here for you." Sumika repeated again and again, gently rocking Ushio while hugging her fiercely.

Seconds turned into minutes and Ushio gradually calmed down, her tears stopped but she was left with a bad case of hiccups. Using her sleeve, Sumika delicately wiped away Ushio's cold sweat, trying to make her more comfortable.

"You okay?" Sumika whispered after Ushio quietened down.

"Mmhm."

"Would you like to go to Umegae? For the rest of the week or something?" Sumika asked.

"Wha- why?" Ushio looked up with confused, wet eyes.

"For a change of atmosphere. Here, it's just you and me. In Ume, we've got all our friends and family."

"But what about your work?"

"I can take a few days off. I'm still entitled to take leaves every once in a while you know?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes. Let's get packed and we can leave right away! It's only a two hour drive."

"Erm... okay. "

"Alright." Sumika got out of bed and ran around their small room, preparing two luggage bags, before she picked out the clothes she wanted and Ushio filled her own bag with her clothes.

* * *

"Why did you want to go to Ume so suddenly?" Ushio asked from the passenger seat as Sumika cruised down the highway towards the little town of Umegae.

"We haven't been back in almost a year." Sumika turned to give Ushio a small smile.

"Are you sure that's all?" Ushio leaned over and placed a hand on Sumika's denim covered thigh.

Sumika shivered, feeling heat gather in her lower regions from such a simple touch, "I thought a more familiar and home-y surrounding would do us some good."

"Is that really all?" Ushio's hand travelled higher, enjoying how her lover reacted by blushing fiercely.

"I want you to be around people you trust." Sumika admitted just before Ushio's hand reached her crotch.

"Sumi-chan... I'm fine." Ushio left her hand where it was, "I have you and that's all I need."

"I just... I don't know what to do. I feel so useless. All I can do is be there for you and..."

"And that's all I need." Ushio leaned over the armrest between them and kissed her lover softly on her cheek.

Sumika could only smile bashfully, forcing herself to keep her eyes trained on the road, "Regardless, let's enjoy ourselves back home."

"Mmhm." Ushio laid back into her seat. Switching on the radio to classical songs, she placed both hands in her lap and enjoyed the drive.

* * *

A/N: Soo? how'd you like/hate it? Let me know by leaving me a review! 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And the story moves to their hometown: Umegae.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto.

* * *

"Sumika! Ushio-chan!" Murasame Tenkai rubbed his eyes and stared at the two approaching figures, "It is you! Come'ere!" he quickly ran over to hug both women tightly. His hair was completely grey and many crinkles appeared on his face when he smiled, much like how he was grinning now.

"Dad," Sumika complained when her dad started tearing up, "You're making a scene in front of your students."

Tenkai stepped back, sniffling, "You're right. You're right. I'm just so happy to see you two here! Ushio-chan, have you gotten cuter?"

"Have I?" Ushio giggled, a hand on her flushed cheek.

"Indeed you have!" Tenkai trained his gaze on his daughter, "Have you grown taller, Sumika? Here I thought staying together with Ushio-chan would make you more feminine."

"Being tall doesn't mean I'm not feminine!" Sumika snapped.

"Sumi-chan has become more girly. She's learning how to cook, sew and many other things." Ushio smiled.

"Is that so?" Tenkai beamed, "I bet she's making no progress at all."

"That's none of your business!" Sumika growled, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Now, now, Sumi-chan, no need to be embarrassed." Ushio smiled brightly, nudging the taller woman playfully.

Sumika just grumbled to herself as her father burst into laughter, tears of mirth gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"SUMIKA!" two voices exclaimed and Sumika and Ushio were suddenly picked off the ground by 2 identical men.

"Put us down you idiots!" Sumika scolded and her brothers lowered them to the floor, "I see you three are still hanging around the dojo? When will you get some real jobs? Wait... where's your third copy?"

"We'll work in the dojo forever!" they said together, "Keita is at the supermarket."

Sumika smiled, "At least one of you is doing some thing useful. I'm assuming he's with mum?"

"That would be correct. Your brother's very keen on learning how to cook, Noe has already taught him every thing she knows." Tenkai said proudly, "Let's go inside for now. Sumika, since you're back, would you like-"

"I kindly refuse." Sumika immediately cut her father off, "I just arrived and you're not even going to let me unpack before asking me to help you train the kids who never listen to you?"

"But-" Tenkai whined childishly.

"I'll come and help when I feel like it. Is that okay?"

"You're the best, Sumika! Go freshen up, we'll be in the dojo if you need us!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sumika waved and led the way into her house, inhaling the familiar smells that told her she was home.

"I guess I'll stay here with you then." Ushio said as they entered Sumika's tidy bedroom.

"If you want to stay with your broth-"

"No, no. His house is too small for the two of us anyway." Ushio smiled, sitting at Sumika's desk and smiling broadly at the photo frames displayed there. Identical ones were framed up in their Tokyo apartment, but to Ushio, it felt different to be looking at the picture while sitting in Sumika's old room.

"After we've unpacked, shall we visit him?" Sumika asked, unzipping her luggage bag and taking things out.

"What about training those kids in the dojo?"

"How can that even compare with us visiting your brother's family?"

"Okay then." Ushio smiled, already eager to see her brother.

* * *

"Sumika! Ushio!" Murasame Noe beamed. She too had grown old over the years. Tenkai had proposed to her 4 years ago after much thought, and the woman agreed, a month later, "How long has it been!"

Sumika and Ushio enveloped the older woman in a hug, the groceries being flattened between them but none of them cared.

"It's been too long, too long!" Noe answered her own question, "What brings you two lovebirds here?"

Sumika blushed, "J-just v-visiting."

"My, my, still turning red from such a simple comment?" Noe's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Good to have you back, Sumika." Keita, Sumika's oldest brother said, hugging both woman with strong arms.

"How's cooking coming along?" Sumika grinned, "Good to know at least one of us can cook without blowing the kitchen into smithereens."

"It's pretty good. I'm working full-time at Ume's most expensive restaurant, you two should come visit some time while you're in town!" Keita then smirked, "What can I say? I'm gifted."

"Sure!" Sumika punched her brother in the shoulder, hard, and he winced.

"Geez, sis, don't want to act too violently, Ushio's right here."

That only earned him another punch and a death glare, "Anyway, we're going to visit Kazama's brother. Be back for dinner."

"Will Norio-san and Kinuta-san be joining us?" Noe asked.

Sumika looked at Ushio before replying, "Can we tell you later?"

"Not too late!"

"It's okay, mum, we should cook extra. Sumika's back so she can finish any leftovers." Keita's distant voice said and Sumika was about to turn around to beat him up when Ushio wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Sumi-chan." Ushio giggled, pulling her embarrassed lover closer.

Sighing, Sumika looped a long arm around Ushio's shoulders and walked towards their parked car.

* * *

They arrived at the Kazama household, which was a small apartment in the centre of Umegae, minutes away from where Norio worked and a bus ride away from Kinuta's office.

"Ushio-chan, Sumika-chan." Kinuta grinned, hugging both woman and inviting them in, "Your brother is in the shower. He should be out soon. When did you two arrive?"

"Just now." Ushio smiled, entering the cosy apartment with walls completely covered by nostalgic stacks and stacks of books.

"Oh? Are you two hungry? I was just about to start on dinner." Kinuta asked, moving to the living room and gesturing them to sit.

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner, at Sumi-chan's house." Ushio asked, sitting next to Sumika on the comfy couch.

"Oh, I don't know. Ryushi has school tomorrow and it's a working day for us too."

"I think that's a great idea." Norio said, coming from his bedroom with a towel around his neck.

"Onii-chan!" Ushio sprang to her feet and hugged her brother fiercely.

"I missed you too, Ushio." Norio spotted Sumika standing close by and smiled, "You too, Sumika-chan."

"We've missed you all too." Sumika said with a gentle smile.

"How're you two?" Norio asked after his sister released her grip.

"We're good." Ushio said without much thought, standing on her tiptoes to hug her brother again, "I missed you so much!"

"Do we have guests, daddy?" a little boy with tousled blonde hair appeared in the room with sleepy eyes which slowly widened when he stared at the two visitors, "Aunty Ushio, Aunty Sumika!"

"Ryu-kun!" Ushio squealed, dropping to her knees to embrace her nephew.

"Aunty Ushio!" Ryushi tucked his head on Ushio's shoulder and their hair colour was almost identical with Ryushi's just slightly darker.

Sumika moved to hug the pair, "How're you, Ryushi?"

"I've got my yellow belt!" Ryushi beamed proudly.

"Oh? Tenkai-sensei didn't go easy on you, did he?" Sumika teased, messing with Ryushi's wavy blonde hair.

"Nope. At least... I don't think so." Ryushi looked troubled, his brown eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, I know you deserved that yellow belt."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Spar with me!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah!" Ryushi struggled out of Sumika's grip and landed firmly on the floor before taking up a fighting stance.

"Now, now, Ryushi, Sumika-chan only just arrived, you can't ask her to spar with you all of a sudden like that." Kinuta scolded her son, "Besides, there's no fighting in this house, remember?"

"Sorry, mummy."

"I'll spar with you in the dojo." Sumika whispered and winked at Ryushi before addressing his parents, "So how about that dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Norio smiled.

"I'm okay if Norio's okay." Kinuta agreed.

"Let's go!" Ryushi exclaimed.

* * *

That night, the Murasame house was noisier than ever. Things got even louder when alcohol got involved. Ushio was the first to get drunk as the happy family sang, drank, laughed and chatted the night away.

"Bye-bye, Onii-chan!" Ushio slurred, her face tinted red from all the alcohol as she sat on the front porch, leaning against Noe who was equally as drunk.

"Thanks for that dinner, Sumika-chan. We had a blast." Kinuta smiled, entering the car with a sleeping Ryushi, leaving Norio with Sumika.

"I'll see you two around?" Norio asked.

"Actually, there's something important I want to speak to you about." Sumika looked over her shoulder at Ushio, "It's about... Kazama."

"Is it urgent? 'Cause, I can always meet up with you after I drop Kinuta and Ryushi off."

"No, no. You guys go home and rest. I was thinking maybe for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Where should we meet?"

"Are there any good cafes near your office?"

"Right opposite the train station, it's called Coffee Haven."

"I'll see you at 7?"

"Alright."

They bid each other good night and the Kazama's were driving off. Sumika turned back and picked her drunk lover off the front porch while her dad did the same with his wife.

"Nights, dad. Sorry I didn't help out today. I'll try make some time tomorrow afternoon."

"No." Tenkai said firmly as they reached the 1st floor landing, "You have your own things to do, I understand."

"Dad, it's not like that, I was just-"

"I didn't mean it like that." Tenkai lowered his voice, "I know you didn't just come here for 'vacation' but whatever it is you have in mind, Sumika, please remember that you're still a girl, you're still my baby daughter."

"Dad-"

"I mean it, Sumika. I can see it in your eyes, I've never ever seen you glare at the air with such intensity." Tenkai smiled and retreated to his room with his wife in his arms, "Just be careful, Sumika."

Sumika was shocked. She didn't think her father was that observant, "R-right." she stuttered and watched until his door closed before snapping from her thoughts and entering her own room where the bed spread had been laid out, probably by her mother.

"Sumi-chan..." Ushio groaned, "Sumika...?" her hands groped air until Sumika leaned in and caught both hands.

"Yes, Ushio?" Sumika smiled when Ushio's lips twitched at the sound of her first name.

"Come'ere." Ushio gently reached for Sumika and pulled the woman down for a slow, sweet kiss.

"Kazam-"

"Ushio."

Sumika smiled at her light-haired lover's dark eyes, "Kazama," Ushio pouted, "Ah, nevermind. I'll ask you another time."

Sumika didn't receive a reply, but she wasn't surprised when Ushio was breathing deeply and evenly below her. Getting up, she changed both her clothes and Ushio's before sliding in next to Ushio and falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Norio asked curiously, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sumika fumbled with her cup, not knowing how to start or whether she should even be here with Norio, while Ushio was fast asleep back home, "Erm..."

"You mentioned it was about Ushio?" Norio tried to help.

"Well... I wanted to ask about... something that happened..." Sumika hesitated before finally deciding she needed more details and there was no way around it, "When Kazama was 7 years old."

Norio's face immediately changed. His skin visibly paled, losing all colour and an uncharacteristic scowl appeared on his usually calm face, "I thought she forgot what happened."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to know what happened to that man."

"Why? He ended up in jail. Who cares what happened to him? He'd be better off dead." Norio growled, much to Sumika's increasing regret for bringing the topic up in the first place.

"That man's alive." Sumika said.

"How do you kno- oh my god." realization dawned on Norio's face, "She's met him again, hasn't she? Is she okay? Is this why you two are here in Umegae? Has he tried any thing with her again? I swear, if he has, I won't even call the cops, I'll hunt him down myself!"

"No, he hasn't tried any thing. But yes, she's met him. He was the new technician in her secondary school. She freaked out really bad and eventually, I got her to tell me what happened. I brought her here to get her mind off things for a while. She's still very shaken up."

"Of course she is. That man destroyed her childhood." Norio glared at the mug in his hands, "So what happened? Is he in jail again? Or did you personally send him to the hospital?" Norio chuckled.

"No... I only just found out about him from Kazama 2 days ago. I'm planning on lodging a police report if he shows up again. File a restraining order against him so that, at least we'll have the authorities aware of our situation."

"That won't be the first restraining order filed against him." Norio leaned forward and met Sumika's gaze, "Because Ushio wasn't his first victim."

"What?"

"His name is Tokaji Akuhei, otherwise known as the Demon or Akuma. He's a well-known criminal, a rapist and a murderer. Ushio was his last victim. Before her, there were many, many young woman and little girls who he raped and killed before dumping pieces of their bodies in many different places. Before Ushio, the authorities could never catch him because, I'm sure you know, he's an insane genius. The police couldn't track him, he has no pattern or particular preferences. He just raped and killed before disappearing into thin air, like the demon that he is."

"How can he be that good?" Sumika remembered the man's sardonic smirk and felt shivers run down her spine.

"A mad genius. I will never forget that crazed look in his eyes when he was hauled into the back of a police car. He was just grinning at me with half his face melting... I suffered from nightmares for years after that incident, so you can imagine how surprised I was when my little sister, who was discharged from the hospital months after the incident, behaved as if nothing ever happened. Sure, there were subtle changes like how her eyes lost their innocence, her smile lost its brightness, she was more timid and fearful of others, especially men, but it was nothing compared to what the doctors told us to be ready for. I learnt, when I grew up, that she simply pushed it out of her mind, erased that part of her memory. But I guess every thing comes back one day. We can't run away from the ghosts of our past forever."

"I see..." Sumika sipped her drink, "I-I... I don't know what to do. I feel like I should be doing something to help extinguish her fears by putting that criminal back behind bars. But I don't know where to start."

"I understand how you feel, but the only person who can overcome this is Ushio herself. You being there for her is already enough and I'm infinitely grateful to you for that."

"But... I just want to do more. After seeing her so... terrified, I just..."

Norio placed a hand on Sumika's and smiled, "You really are her best friend. If you really want to do some thing, you can start with the Tokyo police. They were the ones who handled his case 19 years ago. But they probably won't listen to you unless you have solid proof that he's been up to no good."

"Thank you. Once we get back, I'll keep a close eye on Kazama. For now, we'll just relax being home again."

Norio glanced at his wrist watch, "And I've got to head to the office now. It was nice chatting with you, Sumika-chan."

"Yeah and thank you for your advice." Sumika got up and when they left the cafe, they each went their separate ways.

* * *

When Sumika reached home, Ushio was already awake and sitting by the dinning table chatting with 2 familiar faces.

"Murasame-kun! How nice of you to join us!" Hachisuka Tomoe grinned, her hair was still short after so many years.

"She's as tall as ever." Miyako grumbled her greeting.

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" Sumika entered the room and sat next to Ushio who immediately leaned against her.

"We haven't seen you in years! So of course the minute we heard that you two were back, we took the day off and came right over!" Tomoe exclaimed, as enthusiastic as ever about the smallest things.

"Right... Have you eaten?" Sumika turned to Ushio who nodded and yawned.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"I..." Sumika was stumped, but she knew that lying would only make things worst, "I had breakfast with your brother."

"You did?" Ushio didn't seem to realise for what reason as she smiled brightly, "Isn't it too late for him to be giving the 'hurt Ushio and I'll hurt you' speech?"

"Believe me, he's already given me that speech." Sumika smiled, remembering the rather frightening experience.

"Really? When?"

"The day after we graduated."

Across the table, Tomoe cleared her throat loudly, "Yes, we're still here."

"Right, so what do you guys wanna do today?" Sumika chuckled, feeling nostalgic.

"How about a walk around town?" Ushio chirped, "I saw many new shops while driving here yesterday!"

"How about it? I'm curious to see what has changed in the past year." Sumika agreed.

"We haven't been around this area too, actually." Tomoe looked at Miyako, "What do you say?"

"I go wherever you go, Tomoe-chan." Miyako's brown eyes sparkled and Sumika quickly interjected before the couple could start kissing passionately, and ruin their afternoon plans.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Sumika got up and dragged Ushio with her.

"What's the matter?" Miyako waggled her eyebrows when they started walking down the street towards the row of shoplots nearby Sumika's home, "You can do the same with your titty monster right?"

Sumika blushed while Ushio laughed with amusement, "S-shut up! And don't call her a titty monster damnit!"

"Now, now, we're way past our high school days, no need to tease each other." Tomoe then looked at Sumika seriously, "But really, don't feel embarrassed showing affection for Kazama-kun in front of us."

"Gah! You two don't know any shame do you?" Sumika fumed, storming ahead.

* * *

For a good portion of the afternoon, they spent it walking around their hometown, visiting old shops, reminiscing the old days and laughing about it. They spent the most time in their old school where a new batch of students were roaming the compound.

"That was us 9 years ago." Tomoe smirked, holding her blonde lover close to her, "Can't believe I'm 28 years old now."

"And we're 26." Sumika smiled, "Hey, why don't we go to that fast food restaurant we always go to when holding our club meetings?"

"That brings back many good memories."

"Remember the time Akemi-chan was eating with us?" Ushio sighed, "I really, really thought she was a she when she was actually a he. How foolish of me."

"He fooled us all. Except Murasame-kun, of course."

"What can I say? I have more observant eyes."

"Says the woman wearing glasses."

The 4 women strolled away from their former school and towards the nearby fast food joint. Ushio and Sumika were walking in front while Tomoe and Miyako were slightly behind them. They were happily chatting away when Miyako accidentally walked right into a motionless Ushio.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Miyako shouted, nursing her sore nose.

"Kazama?" Sumika asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Ushio was rooted to the pavement. Her eyes were wide with alarm, her body trembled and her lips opened and closed, as if trying to say some thing without her voice. Her hand that was clasped in Sumika's quivered and tightened her grip.

Sumika followed her gaze and saw something that made her blood freeze. A man in his late 40's was standing in the middle of the crowd several blocks away. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, but his malicious smirk and greedy black eyes were perfectly visible under the afternoon sun. He turned abruptly and began walking away, disappearing into the crowd with surprising ease.

"Look after Kazama for me." Sumika instructed, moving into the crowd in the general direction she saw the man leave in.

"Mura-" Tomoe stopped, "What's the point she's gone. Come on, Kazama-kun, we'll head back for now."

Ushio let herself get pulled along by Miyako and Tomoe, her mind was moving in slow motion and she only realised that Sumika had gone after that demon minutes after it happened.

"We have to go after Sumi-chan!" Ushio exclaimed, resisting against Tomoe.

"She'll be fine."

"No! She won't! We have to call the police! We have to go after her!" Ushio begged.

"She's the Murasame Sumika, I'm sure she can handle herself." Miyako huffed.

"Don't worry, Kazama-kun." Tomoe assured.

* * *

A/N: Review? :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The story continues as Sumika chases after Akuma on the streets of Umegae, leaving Ushio in the care of the clueless Tomoe and Miyako.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto.

* * *

Along the road, Sumika followed the movement of the crowd. She couldn't see the dark figure in the busy street and for a moment, she thought it was just her imagination until a shadow caught her attention and she entered a dark alleyway warily.

"I admire your courage." a slimy voice echoed from the darkest depths of the alley. Even though it was in the middle of the day, it was dim due to an overhead roof that only allowed a few stray rays to shine through.

"Why don't you come out and face me? Or are you embarrassed by that repulsive face of yours?" Sumika challenged and a distant sound had her falling to her knees as an empty beer bottle sailed past her head. She quietly thanked her gut instinct and fast reflexes.

"I could kill you so easily, so you better watch your tongue!" the raspy voice said.

Rising from her crouch, Sumika eyed the darkest corner at the very end of the alleyway and she could vaguely see a shadow stalking towards her, "Don't underestimate me."

"Oh?" a hooded face emerged from the shadows, "I've seen how close she is to you. I would love to see your face when I finish the business I started with my beloved Ushio. After all, I need to make her pay for what she did to my face."

"Come near her again and I'll call the police."

Much to Sumika's surprise, he laughed, a demonic laughter that sent chills running down her spine, "Call the cops? Be my guest. You know, they used to call me the ghost because I can disappear in a heartbeat with no trails for anyone to follow. Neither the cops nor you could ever track me down."

"There's no need to track you when you're standing right in front of me right now." Sumika allowed herself a small smirk before she charged, right fist pulled back. She was two steps away when gush of warm liquid landed on her head. Stumbling with a grunt, she faltered and quickly backed away, trying in vain to wipe the sticky liquid from her eyes, but more kept dripping down her forehead.

"We will have our fun another time, when I'm in the mood." rough fingers touched Sumika's chin and she took the opportunity to send her fist flying. It collided with something hard, which she assumed was his jaw and followed up the attack with a reverse kick, hearing a satisfied crash a distance away.

"Told you not to underestimate me." Sumika took a fighting stance, forgetting about her vision for now as more of the viscous liquid that smelt horribly similar to rusting iron soaked into her clothes and kept her eyes screwed shut tightly.

"My mistake. You seem to be trained in the martial arts, but unfortunately, I have some other business to attend to. Until another time."

"Oh no you don't!" Sumika tried to follow after him, but without her eyesight, she decided to give up, "I will find you!"

His laughter echoed around her and she frantically wiped her eyes clean before taking in the empty alley before her. Cursing to herself, she nearly jumped out of her own skin when she realised she was covered from head to toe with blood.

"Oh god." Sumika tore off her jacket and dumped the soaking wet article, "This is just plain sick."

She looked upwards and could vaguely make out a bucket sitting on one of the balconies right above where she was standing before the blood was dumped on her.

 _So he has a partner of some sort,_ Sumika thought. Twisting the foul smelling liquid from her hair, she started walking back home with her head bowed over, hoping no one would recognize her. The people around her gasped and stared blatantly. Well, who wouldn't when there's a bloody person casually strolling down the street, leaving behind bloody footprints?

* * *

"What the hell happened to you? "Tomoe demanded, she was waiting outside the Murasame house for the taller woman when she came marching back with a blood-stained shirt, face and arms.

"It's not mine. I think it's animal blood, or at least, I hope it is." Sumika blanched, glad she was finally home, "Can you hose me down?"

"With pleasure." Tomoe led the way to the back where she washed away most of the blood from Sumika with a garden hose, "That should do."

"Thanks." Sumika muttered, squeezing clean water from her hair and shirt, "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?" Tomoe stopped her friend.

"Kazama didn't say anything?"

"She kept insisting on going back to find you, but I managed to get her to stay inside and wait for you."

"Huh. In a nutshell, there's a maniac who's after her."

"Have you told the police?"

"I'm going to."

"Why is he after her? Is this why you two are here in the middle of the working week?"

"That's for me to know and you to never know. Yes to your second question." Sumika walked into the house, sloshing her way up the stairs.

Tomoe grumbled before shouting after her friend, "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Shut up." Sumika entered her room sodding wet and without pause, went into the bathroom to take off her clothes.

"Sumi-chan, what happened? Why're you so wet?" Ushio came in after her, concern evident in her voice and face.

Sumika dumped all her wet clothes into the laundry basket and turned on the shower, sighing when the spray of warm water hit her chilly skin, "I'm going back to Tokyo for the rest of the day. This has gone on long enough, I'm filing a police report against him."

"He was here. I didn't just imagine it. He's here, in Umegae." Ushio whimpered softly, crossing her arms and nibbling on her knuckle nervously as her knees threatened to buckle.

"Yes." Sumika stepped out of the spray of water and grabbed Ushio's hands, intertwining their fingers, "I won't let him come near you. That's a promise."

Ushio's bronze eyes softened as she stared into serious grey eyes, "Thank you, Sumi-chan." Ushio slowly closed the distance between them and buried her face against Sumika's bare chest, enjoying her lover's warm and damp breasts as she wrapped her arms around Sumika's waist.

Sumika's face was set with determination as she returned the hug, squeezing her lover tightly.

* * *

"Get out of my car, Hachi." Sumika deadpanned.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Tomoe replied, arms crossed defiantly and her face stoic as she stared at the stationary road in front.

"Get out." Sumika repeated.

"No."

"It's not my place to tell you anything!"

"You're her lover, you two live together and sleep on the same bed; you're practically married! Don't talk to me about place or whatnot."

"Fine. Stay in the car, I'm going to Tokyo right now." Sumika started inching onto the road, testing Tomoe's resolve. When she didn't even budge, Sumika gave up and drove onto the highway, straight for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

* * *

They arrived at the police station by late afternoon. After parking the car, Sumika and Tomoe walked into the main office, asking to file a report.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kimiko, how may I help you?" an elderly female police officer in the standard blue uniform asked politely, gesturing for the two women to take a seat opposite her desk.

"Hi, I'm here to make a report against a man who has been harrassing my partner and I." Sumika said, spreading out the documents she got from Ushio's secondary school.

"I see. Is this your partner?" Kimiko the police officer asked, looking at Tomoe who was slouched in her chair, arms crossed and eyes bored.

"Of course not." Sumika shot a glare in Tomoe's direction, "She's in Umegae now."

"Oh, are you two not residents in Tokyo?"

"We are, we live along the outskirts, this is our address. I brought her to Ume to get away from the man who's been causing us trouble."

"Can I have this man's name?" Kimiko asked, reaching for a piece of paper and pen.

"He calls himself Shotaro Akuma while working at my partner's secondary school, this is what I got from that school, but his real name is Tokaji Akuhei, yo-"

"Wait, wait. Did you just say Tokaji Akuhei? As in Akuma, the demon?" Kimiko looked startled, her wrinkled hands over her mouth in shock.

"Yes. That's him." Sumika said, unable to believe how well known he is.

Tomoe finally decided to join, "May I know more about this notorious Tokaji Akuhei?"

"No, you may not." Sumika snapped, turning her attention back to Kimiko, she asked politely, "Since you seem to be familiar with his criminal record, it shouldn't be a problem to file a restraining order against him, right?"

Kimoko regained her composure and sighed, "Quite the contrary." she stood from her desk and went over to the rows of filing cabinets.

"What? Why?" Sumika watched her work, growing impatient.

"1 year ago, Tokuji Akuhei," Kimiko placed a folder in front of Sumika who stared at an image of a disfigured corpse with the red words 'Case closed' printed over it, "Tokuji Akuhei died in a prison riot."

Sumika was speechless as she looked over the document, memorising ever last detail, "No." she breathed, going over the details that described how he died, "No."

"I'm sorry. The man who's been harassing you is not Tokuji Akuhei." Kimiko said, "Perhaps you would like to make a report without inserting a name."

"No. It was him. Look at this picture!" Sumika took the image she got from Minako and slid it across the desk, "This is Tokuji Akuhei! He's alive and he's working in this secondary school!"

"Please calm down, miss. There are many criminals who looked up to Tokuji Akuhei and many have underwent plastic surgery or put on disguises to be the exact replica of him. I won't be surprised if this is one of the cases."

"No, I don't believe it. Kazama wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"People make mistakes every day. Now, regarding that report you want to make..."

"It is Tokuji Akuhei! I've seen him myself! He even remembered Kazama's name and what he did to her!"

"Might this 'Kazama' be one of his victims?"

"Yes, but I've spoken to him. He was in Umegae just this morning! I spoke to him and he tried to attack me."

"With all due respect, many rape victims tend to suffer from trauma that can stay dormant within them for many years and this trauma ma-"

"Kazama isn't suffering from anything of the sort. If you don't trust her judgment, listen to me. He wants to get his revenge on Kazama for burning his face and for putting him in jail. You guys can't just sit by and let him do as he pleases right?"

"Might I remind you that 'he' is dead. He's been dead for the past year. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave."

Sumika cursed, not ready to give up, "Let me speak to whoever's in charged here! I know he's alive and if you'd just give me a chance, I ca-"

"Murasame-kun," Tomoe said firmly, "We should go." she eyed the alert police officers around them, their hands reaching for their batons.

"No, Tokuji Akuhei is alive! I don't know how, but he must've faked his death and escaped prison!" Sumika fought against Tomoe but eventually, the short-haired woman pulled her out of the building, "Why did you do that?"

"You were making a scene and unless you want to be arrested, you will calm down."

"But- they said he's dead! He can't be dead! I saw him. You saw him right?"

Tomoe shook her head, "I didn't see anyone suspicious when Kazama-kun froze up and you dashed off into the crowd. I'm sorry."

"No. No, but then... Minako-san! She saw him! And so did all the other teachers!" Sumika took out her phone and dialed Minako's number, "She can testify- the line's busy."

Sumika stared at her phone and dialed again, but it immediately went to voicemail, "Oh come on, Minako-san. Please pick up, it's after school hours!"

"Maybe she's just busy." Tomoe suggested when Sumika's face lit up.

"Minako-san! I'm so glad you answered, listen I was hoping you could come down to the Toky-"

"Hello there, Murasame Sumika." an all too familiar voice breathed and Sumika's face paled.

"What's wrong?" Tomoe asked, worried about her friend's sudden change in facial expressions.

"I've always associated bespectacled women with intelligence, so I'm sure you've already put two and two together." Akuma said unnervingly, "But just in case you don't get it, I'll save you the trouble and tell yo-"

"You monster..." Sumika said shakily, "You... How could you?"

"I don't really fancy such old women, but seeing as this was more of a necessity rather than a want, I didn't have much choice. I can't let you have your way, can I? Oh and don't bother trying to contact any of the other staff members, men and woman alike," he paused and Sumika's knees buckled as he whispered, "They're all dead."

Sumika couldn't find any strength to say anything. Next to her, Tomoe panicked, but her concern for her taller friend fell on deaf ears.

"Now that they've been taken cared off, I can finally set my eyes on my goal: my all grown up, beautifulUshio-chan. Don't worry, I won't leave you out. I wonder, would this be your first time being touched by a man? Ohhhh, how interesting! I can't wait t-"

Sumika didn't hear his next words as her phone was suddenly gone. Two pairs of shocked grey eyes watched a woman with short brown hair wearing casual clothes, scream into Sumika's phone, "Listen here you freaking Akuma! I'm going to track you down! And when I do, I'm going to make sure you're sentenced to death!"

The brunette then hit the end call button and passed the phone back to Sumika with a crooked smile, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Kimiko earlier."

"Erm... you are?"

"Detective Masanori. You can call me Mei. My dad was the officer who arrested Tokuji Akuhei 19 years ago so I know quite a bit about that slimeball and that girl Kazama Ushio, well I suppose she isn't a girl anymore, huh? She should be about my age? Anyway, I want to help you."

"Help me?" Sumika was still trying to get over her shock, "B-but he... he just... Minako-san..."

Mei took out her own phone and started typing on it, "I'll send some units to investigate that. What secondary school was it?"

"XxX Secondary School." Sumika said automatically, "They're... are they really all...?"

"Knowing that lunatic, I'd say yes. But now that he knows I'm after him, he's going to be more cautious." Mei smirked and stuck out a hand, "What're your names?"

"S-Sumika. Murasame Sumika."

"Hachisuka Tomoe."

"Nice to meet you. I look forward to working together!" Mei grinned.

"You don't believe that this man is dead?" Tomoe asked, "That's very different from what your colleagues think."

"Tch, they're a bunch of blockheads. Got no room for any imagination up here!" Mei tapped her head, "Nah, I'm just kidding. It was my dad. He was a great detective in his time, but even after he had Tokuji Akuhei sentenced to life imprisonment, he wasn't satisfied. It became worst when Tokuji Akuhei was declared dead in some stupid prison riot. My dad got even more paranoid but he was too old and ill to do any searching. He eventually passed away a few months ago so I took it upon myself to investigate this when everyone else has accepted it as what it is, and I won't rest until that man is declared dead by me."

"He killed them all..." Sumika whispered to herself.

"Wake up! This is reality, Sumika! People are killed every hour!" Mei shouted and Sumika visibly flinched, "Get over it and help me catch him!"

Sumika took deep breaths and nodded, "What do we do first?"

Mei's smile widened.

* * *

Sumika reached her house late at night. She had just dropped Tomoe at the lavish Hachisuka mansion and she was mentally exhausted. Climbing up the silent stairs, Sumika entered her room and found Ushio dozing lightly on the floor with Noe lying next to her, tenderly stroking her hair.

"Thanks for staying with her, mum." Sumika sat down next to the pair.

"You're welcomed. Is every thing okay?" Noe asked her daughter worriedly.

"I hope so."

Noe sighed and got up, "I found this in your jeans pocket. Which reminds me, why were your clothes soaking wet?"

Sumika took the small piece of paper from Noe, it was coarse and the words written on it in black ink was smudged but still readable. Sumika didn't bother reading it as she pocketed the paper and thanked her mother, "It's nothing."

"Sumika, your father was very worried today." Noe said from the doorway, "So am I."

"There's no need for you guys to be worried." Sumika faced her mother.

"Is it wrong for parents to be worried about their very rash daughter?" Noe smiled, "We're not asking you to stop caring for Ushio, we just want to remind you that you're still human, just like everyone else. When someone hits you, you will get hurt. When someone shoots you, you will die."

"I'm not going t-"

"I know, but after your father spotted you coming into the house completely covered in red liquid, you can imagine how frightened he was right?"

Sumika dropped her gaze, "Sorry. I didn't know he saw me like that."

"You will always have us to support you. It's only normal to rely on others." Noe smiled gently and walked out of the room, "Good night, Sumika."

"Night mum." Sumika stood to close the door, "I'll be careful."

"That's all we want to hear." Noe then disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Sighing, Sumika took out the crumpled piece of paper and read the smudged words, "See you here at 5 am." at the bottom was an address that Sumika recognized to be in the abandoned areas along the highway between Umegae and Tokyo. She only had a few hours between now and the meeting time, but she was determined to make the most of it.

Crumpling the paper again, she shoved it into her pocket and went to wash up before she crawled into bed beside Ushio.

Sumika was completely exhausted, her brain begged for rest but her body was tingling with impatience to get herself ready to meet and get her revenge on Akuma who, no doubt, was the sender of that note. She was about to get up when Ushio turned around to face her with tired, vulnerable brown eyes

"You're back."

"Yeah." Sumika smiled, feeling much better now that she was staring into her lover's striking eyes, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Ushio shook her head, "I wanted to be awake when you came back."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, silly Sumi-chan." Ushio smiled gracefully, leaning upwards to kiss her lover deeply. Electricity sparked and ran down Sumika's body pleasantly, much like the first time they kissed.

"What was that for?" Sumika asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Remember the first time we slept together?" Ushio gazed lovingly into grey eyes.

"How could I ever forget?" Sumika kissed Ushio again, her cheeks turning red.

"I never told you this, but I was so scared. I guess now that you know about _him_ , you would understand why I was terrified."

"Of course, Kazama." Sumika kissed her cheek lightly.

"I thought it would be painful. That it would be a horrible experience."

Sumika stopped her kisses to search brown eyes, "Was it?" she looked genuinely worried, because to her, their first time together was something that she would never, ever forget.

"It was the complete opposite." Ushio smiled and caressed Sumika's cheeks, "When I looked into your eyes, all I saw was love. And when you touched me, you were always so considerate, so gentle. It was nothing like I expected. I could feel your love and I knew right then and there, that you are the only person I ever want to be with."

Sumika's heart swelled with emotions and she dove down to shower her lover with kisses. She couldn't suppress her oversized grin, she was simply overjoyed from hearing Ushio's words, and at that moment, she couldn't be happier.

"The night we made love for the first time," Ushio pulled Sumika up so that they were gazing into each others shimmering eyes before she said, "You made me feel what real love is. You made me forget all about the past, about the pain, the fear. You showed me what it meant for two lovers to make love." Ushio brushed the tips of her fingers along Sumika's slightly red face and she felt her own face heat up from what she was thinking, "C-could you... m-make me forget...?"

Sumika understood immediately what Ushio was asking and gently pushed Ushio onto her back before swooping down to kiss her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, before finally planting a firm kiss on Ushio's pink lips, pouring all her emotions into that one kiss that lasted for eternity in the hearts of both women.

"I love you." Sumika whispered when they parted, her grey eyes seemed almost black, but the small specks of silver reminded Ushio how brilliant and unique her lover's eyes were - as if they were portals into her lover's beautiful soul.

"I love you too." Ushio smiled with tears in the corners of her eyes, "I love you too, Sumika."

Sumika's heart fluttered with immense joy and she dove down to capture Ushio's lips once more, one hand moving to slowly knead Ushio's breast while the other trailed downwards to the waistband of Ushio's shorts. Carefully pulling her shorts down, Sumika smiled into their kiss when she felt her lover was already wet.

Ushio lost herself completely when Sumika's hand slipped beneath her shorts and underwear. She was already very aroused after her lover had kissed her with such intensity. She could only writhe and moan as she felt fingers tease her sensitive folds while a warm hand massaged her breast. Her mind went blank and she returned Sumika's kiss sloppily as the taller woman dominated it with ease.

She turned into putty under Sumika's skilful touch, groaning and clutching Sumika's back desperately as she lost track of time. She didn't know how long their lips were tied up in passionate kisses. She didn't know whether she was screaming or whispering Sumika's name. She didn't know if Sumika was repeatedly saying 'I love you' or if she was just feeling it through the caresses. She was drowning in an endless ocean of overwhelming emotions. She felt so cherished, so loved as Sumika touched her delicately, carefully, beautifully.

She was losing her mind, but made no move to save herself. She let herself spiral into the deepest depths, completely exposed and defenceless, but she didn't care, because her Sumika was already baring her soul and pouring every ounce of love into every kiss, every embrace, every touch, that filled Ushio's very being and left her feeling light-headed.

Sumika, on the other hand, revelled in the softness of her lover's breasts, the taste of her lover's skin, the feel of her lover's lips against her own. She kissed her beloved Ushio's swollen lips as if it was their first time, over and over again. She was determined to show Ushio the extent of her long-term love for the light-haired woman.

A beautiful love that started of as a seed when they were both middle schoolers, slowly growing into something more by the time they were in high school. All their tears, their misunderstandings, their pain, their heart aches, their laughter and smiles, were mixed together and acted as fertilizers that made the lonely seed in Sumika's heart bloom and scatter magnificently, finally turning into a remarkable flower when their lips touched for the first time.

"Sumikaaa..." Ushio whimpered unknowingly.

Sumika gazed at her lover's face illuminated by the full moon outside, and couldn't help it when the words, "You're so, so beautiful, my beloved Ushio." slipped from her lips and drifted into Ushio's ear.

Ushio reached orgasm when she heard Sumika's words. Her whole body shook like never before and she pulled Sumika down, slamming their lips together as her muscles seized up and her hips thrashed wildly against Sumika's hand. She pulled away for air, maintaining her death grip around Sumika's head as she rode her intense orgasm that crashed through her like powerful, relentless waves.

Sumika smiled from ear to ear when her lover relaxed into their bed. To her, there was nothing more beautiful than seeing her lover bathe in her afterglow, her flushed skin glistened with sweat, her lips were swollen and puffy, her light brown eyes darkened with desire, her chest rose and fell steadily. It was a sight that only Sumika has ever seen and left her wanting more.

"Thank you, Sumika." Ushio whispered, guiding Sumika to rest beside her, her arms tucked neatly on Sumika's shoulders as long arms embraced her so gently yet possessively.

"Good night, Ushio." Sumika smirked and kissed Ushio lightly on her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

As Ushio drifted off into a deep sleep, filled with pleasant dreams, Sumika untangled herself from Ushio and reluctantly crawled out of the warm bed.

"I will seal away the ghosts of your past." Sumika promised, her fingers tenderly tracing her lover's adorable cheek.

She then went to the bathroom to get changed once again. She was dressed in midnight black clothes with her hair tied up as she stalked out of the Murasame household, moving like a cat through the shadows before she backed her car out of the driveway and sped down the empty streets with a solid resolve.

* * *

Halfway through the night, Ushio sat straight up on the bed, her eyes open without a shred of exhaustion in them. She felt unusually awake, as if she hadn't been sleeping at all. Outside, the first rays of sunlight streamed in from between the curtains, illuminating the room enough for Ushio to realise that Sumika was no where to be found.

Footsteps came from the bathroom and Ushio panicked. She quickly pinched herself to wake up from this dream but when nothing happened, she felt her heart fill with fear that had her rooted to where she sat. In her mind, she screamed for her taller lover, wishing her to be right by her side, dispelling her fears with her comforting presence.

 _Sumi-chan... where are you?_ Ushio thought with her eyes screwed shut.

"Mornin' Kazama-kun." a voice that sounded pleasantly familiar reached Ushio's ears and she warily opened her eyes to find Tomoe standing in the doorway leading to the bathroom.

"Tomoe... chan?" Ushio felt so relieved, "Where's Sumi-chan? What're you doing here?"

"I woke up with a horrible taste in my mouth. Trusting my gut instinct, I drove over only to find Murasame-kun's car missing and every one here fast asleep. I hope you don't mind, but I searched your room and found this on the desk." Tomoe explained, handing a folded piece of paper to Ushio who took it with shaky hands.

She opened it and in Sumika's neat font, it read,

To my beloved Ushio, I've gone to Tokyo to settle things once and for all. I can't sit by idly while that monster roams the streets freely. I'll be back soon. Don't worry.

Yours forever, Sumika.

"No... Sumi-chan." Ushio felt her eyes grow wet, but she forced the tears back. Now wasn't the time to cry, "Do you know where she went?"

"No, but I know who to call for help." Tomoe waved her phone, "Get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs." with that, she left the room.

* * *

 **In an abandoned factory, 1 hour ago.**

* * *

Sumika took cautious steps into the dark factory. She could vaguely see crates piled up on top of each other, forming several stacks scattered across the warehouse. The air was dusty and smelt of filth, it was awfully quiet, the only sounds were her own footsteps and the constant dripping of water leaking some where in the building.

"You truly are a very courageous woman, Murasame Sumika." Akuma commented from Sumika's right and she swivelled around in shock. He was seated on a crate near the wall. In his hand, was an iron pipe that he twirled around with his fingers.

"I didn't come here to chat with a murderer. I came to warn you. If you don't stay away from Kazama, I will turn you into the police."

"What makes you think you can do that?" Akuma rose from his seat and tapped the iron pipe against his open palm, "I've escaped prison once, what makes you think I can't do it again? And that's if you can even convince the police to catch me. I see that detective I spoke to on the phone isn't around to back you up. Were you really foolish enough to come here alone?"

"So you did fake your death."

"Of course! It was so easy, especially when I have a partner on my side." Akuma narrowed his eyes and Sumika saw his gaze flicker to look past her shoulder. But she couldn't dodge the crate that was chucked from behind. She fell unceremoniously to the ground, shoving the remains of the crate off her to scamper away from the two men.

"The road is clear, I don't see any police activity or any other cars. I don't think she's contacted anyone." the newcomer reported. He had black hair and eyes similar to Akuma, but it didn't have the same insane look in his eyes, and his lips were drawn into a straight line.

"You're a fool! That's what you are! Coming here alone, you're a complete idiot!" Akuma exclaimed, "Oh, pardon my rudeness, I want you to meet my son whom I never knew existed until I escaped prison! Isn't this amazing? When I retire, he will continue my legacy!"

"You're sick. You're both freaks." Sumika shouted, rising to her feet and assuming her Karate stance.

"You should be more original with your insults, Murasame Sumika. We've got a looong night ahead of us. Get her, Akuma junior." Akuma smirked with crazed glee as his son lunged at Sumika. She waited until he was within range before delivering a precise blow to his solar plexus. As he doubled over in pain, Sumika rammed her knee against his face, breaking his nose in the process.

Akuma junior yelled out in pain, throwing blind attacks in his attempt to get away, but Sumika was faster. In just 3 seconds, he was lying on the floor, unconscious with blood pumping from his broken nose.

"You useless piece of-" Akuma hollered, "Stay on the ground, I'll handle her!"

"How did you escape prison?" Sumika demanded, meeting Akuma head on. The man was stronger than her and armed with that sturdy bar, so Sumika was forced to go on the defensive, dodging and ducking out of the way.

"I faked my death, obviously! Exploded another body and left all my belongings on his body! It was the perfect plan, and things got even better when I found out it was my son who snuck in that bomb for me! He said he admired me! Said he wanted me out of jail so I can show him what it means to be a true mastermi-"

"As if!" Sumika buried her fist into Akuma's face, spurred on by her adrenaline, "Who the hell do you think you are? You're not a mastermind. You're not someone anyone should ever admire! You're nothing but a rapist and a killer who takes advantage of helpless women before taking their lives unjustly! Do you have any idea how your victim's family members have to suffer? How Kazama suffered?" Sumika kept attacking until the iron pipe started swinging all over, forcing her back once more.

"Like I care? I take what I want, and right now, I'm going to kill you before I kill your whole family, slowly, painfully. And once their blood has been spilled all over your house, I'll take my sweet time to fuck your stinkin' girlfriend's brains out!"

Sumika brought her left arm up and winced when the iron pipe smashed against her forearm, her bones shuddered under the force. Clenching her teeth, she punched Akuma in the jaw and felt it give way under her fist.

"That's for even thinking about coming near my family." she swivelled on her heel and dug her foot into his abdomen, sending him crashing into the crates behind him, "That's for murdering all those teachers in cold blood, especially Minako-san!"

"You bitch." Akuma wheezed, trying in vain to rise from the trap of splinters.

Sumika picked up his discarded iron pipe and walked purposefully slow towards his cowering form. She placed one foot on his knee and shoved it to the ground. Raising the pipe, she growled, "And this is for all your victims who you raped and murdered. This is payback for what you did to Kazama when she was only a little, innocent girl." she brought the iron pipe down with all her strength and whacked the man between his legs.

The scream of agony that followed echoed through the morning air as the sun began rising over the horizon, painting the dark sky a brilliant yellow with shades of orange, blue and pink.

It was a new day.

"Go, go, go!" Detective Masanori barked, waving her arm wildly as groups of police officers armed with guns charged into the factory, their flash lights illuminating the entire building as they searched the area for anyone else.

"What the-" Akuma panted, both hands clutching his groin as he watched the authorities swarm the building.

"Did you really think I was dumb enough to come face you alone?" Sumika asked.

"Job well done, you can remove those wires now." Detective Masanori grinned before turning to face Akuma with an oversized smile, "Tokuji Akuhei, you are under arrest for escaping prison, murdering 8 staff members of the XxX secondary school, attempting to rape and murder Kazama Ushio and Murasame Sumika."

Police officers continued searching the vicinity. Some surrounded the unconscious Akuma junior, leaving their superior to deal with the main criminal.

"You- Where—No! You can't keep me in prison!" Akuma hollered, struggling to lift himself from the shattered crates, "I'll break out! No one can stop me! I take what I want!"

Sumika took a subconscious step back when the crazed man managed to launch himself to his feet armed with a splintered plank of wood.

"I'm the demon! A ghost! You will never—"

 _Bang._

Hands flew to her ears as the reverberating boom resounded in the air, sending vibrations through the ground up to Sumika's thundering heart and ears.

She watched with mortification as Akuma's body fell limply to the floor. The wooden plank clattered noisily beside him. A trail of blood leaked along the floor, following invisible crevices in the concrete as Akuma's lifeless black eyes stared up at the ceiling.

After what felt like an eternity, Sumika managed to breathe again as she turned to Detective Masanori. The brunette held her revolver steadily. Her eyes showed nothing but steely resolve and relief as she met Sumika's wary gaze.

"It's over, Sumika." Mei's voice sounded distant in Sumika's ears that were still filled with the resonating echo of the earlier gunshot.

"It's over. I'm sorry you had to see that but it's over now. Let's go outside. There's an ambulance that can tend to your wounds and we're going to have to remove the tape on your body for use as evidence." Mei said, tugging on Sumika's sleeve to lead her out of the warehouse.

When an officer walked off with the tape recorder that had been hidden under her clothes, Sumika finally dared to ask the detective, "Will you get in trouble for shooting him?"

"Self defence." Mei dropped her gun into an evidence bag before passing it to another officer who went off in the same direction as the first, "The serial killer Tokuji Akuhei was coming at us, armed and dangerous. I took action to protect a civilian and myself. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." Sumika looked down at the ice pack she held against her slowly bruising forearm, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough, detective."

"No need. I did this for my dad. If anything, I should be the one thanking you for assisting me on such a dangerous mission." Mei smiled, "Instead of getting in trouble for killing the man, I think I'll get into more trouble for getting a civilian involved."

"Reall—"

"SUMI-CHAN!"

Sumika's head snapped to the source of the voice. She was already on her feet the second she heard the familiar voice.

"What're you waiting for? Go to her!"

Sumika did not need to be told twice. Taking off at full speed, Sumika threw the ice pack aside just in time to scoop Ushio up in her arms.

"What the hell were you thinking? I was worried sick! How could you do something so dangerous without telling me! You should've told me! You can't always go off doing your own thing, leaving me to worry all by myself! You know very well I can't lose you, Sumi-chan! You know that!" Ushio cried into Sumika's neck as her feet touched the ground again.

"I'm sorry, Kazama. I felt that I shoul—"

Sumika couldn't finish her sentence as Ushio's palm landed on her cheek, hard. She looked back at Ushio, stunned into silence by the raging emotions in Ushio's eyes and by the stinging pain in her cheek.

"Don't you ever do something so reckless ever again! Sure, I am terrified of Akuma and what he would do if he ever got the chance. But I'm more afraid of losing you than facing him." Ushio reached a hand out to gently caress Sumika's cheek that she had just slapped, "I would choose to face him a million times over, so long as I can go home to you."

"Ushio…" Sumika's tears blurred her vision, "I'm sorry."

Ushio shook her head, "It's over now, though, right? The police… they've caught him?"

"Yeah. That man is no more, Ushio. And I won't ever leave your side, Ushio." Sumika reached out tentatively, smiling when Ushio immediately stepped into her embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sumi-chan. So, so glad." Ushio hugged her lover protectively, "I don't ever want to lose you, Sumi-chan."

"You won't, Ushio. I'll be by your side for as long as you'll have me." Sumika whispered into Ushio's ear as they continued to hold each other.

"For the rest of our lives then."

"It's a promise." Sumika pulled back an inch so that she could brush her lips against Ushio's.

"A promise." Ushio pulled Sumika towards her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

All around them, police officers buzzed around. Tomoe found Detective Masanori and together, they watched as the unconscious Akuma junior was pushed into a police car before a hospital bed was wheeled out of the warehouse, a white cloth covering the dead body.

"He's really dead?" a meek voice asked.

Tomoe and Mei both turned to see Ushio and Sumika standing beside them, eyes trained on the body wrapped in white cloth being transported into the back of an ambulance.

"I've never missed a shot." Mei said matter-of-factly, "You must be Kazama Ushio. I recognize your hair colour from a photo of when you were younger."

"Y-yes. Have we met?" Ushio asked.

"Not formally. My dad was the detective in charged of investigating your case. I carried on his work after his passing. But thanks to Sumika here, I can finally close the case my dad started. She's a ridiculously brave person."

Ushio looked up at Sumika proudly, "Yeah, I know. Thank you for everything, detective."

"Don't thank me. If it weren't for Sumika, none of this would've been possible." Mei smiled, "Well, I must be off. Going to have to deal with the formalities of tonight. I may have to call you in for your witness accounts at a later date so we'll be in touch!"

The trio watched as the brunette stalked off towards the police cars before heading back to their own. It had been a long and eventful morning and all three were eager to return home for some much needed rest.

Ushio held Sumika's uninjured hand in hers, swinging it back and forth. She glanced up at the taller woman with grateful brown orbs. Sumika caught her gaze and blushed.

"Is something wrong?" Sumika asked.

Ushio shook her head slightly, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong now that I have you by my side."

Sumika turned away to hide her embarrassment, instead choosing to glare daggers at Tomoe who was struggling to stifle her chuckles.

"Sumi-chan," Ushio called, brown clashing with silver once more as Ushio continued, "Thank you. I feel as if the dark memories of my childhood have finally resurfaced completely, and you've helped me face and accept my fears. You've eliminated the ghost of my past."

Sumika coughed nervously, leaning closer to Ushio to whisper under her breath, "I love you, Ushio. And I never want to see you be afraid or sad. Ever."

Ushio grinned when Tomoe burst out laughing, much to Sumika's embarrassment. With a gentle hand, Ushio pulled Sumika's chin so that the grumbling woman faced her. Going on her tiptoes, Ushio closed the distance between their faces with her lips, effectively silencing Sumika's embarrassed mutterings and putting a smile on Tomoe's face.

"I love you too, my Sumi-chan." Ushio sighed contentedly, "Let's go home."

-End-

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! I love you so much! Hope you enjoyed it :D Epilogue coming up next :)


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Just to wrap things up neatly, here's a conclusion to the last chapter. Enjoy!~ And don't forget to leave me a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Three months later**

"Just because the cast is off, you should continue to take care of your arm. Try to avoid putting a strain on it and continue with the light exercises to strengthen the muscles there."

"Thank you, doctor." Sumika rotated her arm, testing her cast-free forearm.

"So she shouldn't carry anything heavy or do any vigorous activities?" Ushio asked, hands on her lap as she leaned forward to observe Sumika's arm.

"It's best if she avoids that completely." The doctor replied, "If you feel any pain or discomforts, please visit the hospital. Your bones are still recovering from the fracture so will be weaker than normal."

"Okay. Thanks." Sumika stretched out her arm, "Will that be all?"

The doctor nodded as the couple rose to leave. Once they were in their car, Sumika immediately started rubbing her forearm while Ushio started the car.

"Oh god, that feels so good!" Sumika groaned as she scratched at her arm, a feeling of complete bliss on her face.

Beside her, Ushio laughed, "You've been complaining about that itch since the beginning."

"And now I can finally scratch at it! God that feels too good to be true." Sumika moaned.

"You should stop that Sumi-chan. I don't think it's safe for me to drive while aroused."

Sumika stopped all movements as her cheeks flushed red.

"I'm kidding! I was just joking, Sumi-chan! You can continue. I know how badly an itch can get while your arm is in a cast for so long!"

Mumbling under her breath, Sumika turned to face the passenger window as she continued to scratch her forearm discretely.

Ushio smiled brightly as she navigated her way back to their cosy one-room apartment along the outskirts of Tokyo city. When they arrived, they automatically went straight up to their home and plonked down on the couch, side by side.

Sumika let out a content sigh from Ushio's lap as the other woman stroked her hair softly. Ushio reached down to remove Sumika's glasses, laying them on the coffee table so that she could better access the black tresses of hair around her ears. Grey eyes slid close as she focused on enjoying the comfortable peace.

"I miss this." Ushio spoke first, breaking the long silence that had settled between the two.

Sumika kept her eyes closed, as she mumbled her reply, "Agreed. It's been so hectic lately. Work, lawyers, Hachi's engagement."

Staring fondly down at Sumika's relaxed features, Ushio couldn't help herself as an overwhelming urge to kiss her lover washed over her.

Grey eyes finally opened when their lips parted.

"Are you okay, Ushio?"

"I've never been better." Ushio smiled, leaning forward to kiss Sumika again, "I don't think I could ever thank you enough, Sumi-chan."

"You don't need to thank me. As your lover, your safety is my responsibility." Sumika smiled bashfully.

"Words cannot express how grateful I am to have someone as wonderful as you to love me. I love you so, so, so much, Sumi-chan."

Sumika grinned, "And I don't know what I did in my life to deserve your love. I love you more, Ushio."

"I can think of several things." Ushio giggled, "I love you most, Sumi-chan."

"Not possible." Sumika reached up to guide Ushio's lips to her own once again.

When they parted, Ushio leaned back into the couch and resumed her stroking of Sumika's hair while Sumika closed her eyes once again.

"Hey Sumi-chan?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you think Tomoe-chan's parents will accept her engagement to Miyako-chan?"

Sumika chuckled, "I don't think they have a choice. Hachi isn't one who can be swayed once her mind is set."

"Yeah, you're right. She's just like you in that sense – hard headed."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sumika grinned with her eyes still closed.

"I wonder what it's like." Ushio sighed dreamily.

"What what's like?"

"To be engaged."

Sumika's eyes flew open with alarm and it took all her willpower not to leap off the couch in her anxious state. Her eyes searched Ushio's relaxed features for any tell-tale sign that the woman had some ulterior motive for raising the topic of engagement and marriage.

"I guess in Hachi and Miyako's case, it'd be exactly the same. The only difference would be that they have to wear rings everyday. Hachi actually talked to me before she proposed."

"And what did she say?" Ushio's interest piqued.

Sumika smiled fondly at the memory, "She told me she and Miyako weren't planning on getting married since they didn't need a certificate to reassure themselves they were in a relationship. She said that to them, they were already married. The rings, certificate and wedding are only for the public eye. She wants her family to know that she's in a relationship with Miyako, and that it's perfectly fine for two women to be in love. I think it must be in retaliation to her family's constant disapproval." Sumika chuckled, "That's such a Tomoe thing to do."

"It's very honourable, I think." Ushio smiled, her fingers continually teasing out tangles in Sumika's hair, "There are many girls out there who are in the same position as we were back in high school and middle school. Girls and boys who are questioning themselves and forcing themselves to be someone they're not. Girls and boys who are tormented by society and themselves for being 'different'. Tomoe-chan's public display could potentially show them that so long as you love someone, gender, age, race, wealth and social status, it all doesn't matter. What matters most is that you follow what your heart tells you."

Sumika stared up at Ushio in awe, "What's your heart telling you right now?"

Ushio met Sumika's silver gaze with a mix of adoration and anxiety.

Sumika quirked an eyebrow when Ushio shifted and motioned for her to sit up. She watched with curious eyes as Ushio stood from the couch and then got down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes widened when Ushio reached into her pocket and revealed a small black jewellery box.

Sumika's heart thundered and pounded in her chest. Her hand crept into her pant pocket and fingered the velvety object there.

Ushio met Sumika's stunned eyes with a nervous smile as she opened the box. A shimmering gold ring decorated with a sparkling combination of crystal and grey diamonds sat in stark contrast to the black interior of the box.

"Murasame Sumika, will you stay with me forevermore?" Ushio asked nervously.

Unable to help herself, Sumika laughed aloud as she pulled out a matching black box from her pocket. Opening it, she showed Ushio an elegantly designed gold ring dotted with beautiful pale brown and crystal diamonds.

With a slight blush on her cheeks, Sumika replied, "Only if you agree to stay with me forevermore."

Ushio's wide eyes softened as she herself laughed, her arms looping around Sumika's neck as she giggled into her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a maybe?" Sumika teased, returning Ushio's embrace.

"Yes, Sumi-chan, yes!"

Sumika chuckled, tightening her arms around Ushio, "I love you so much, Ushio."

"I love you more, my fiancé."

Sumika's blush got darker as she pulled back to face _her fiancé_ , "Yeah, I guess with that yes, it means we're engaged huh?"

"I guess so." Ushio smiled, leaning forward slightly.

Sumika mimicked Ushio and their noses touched lightly, foreheads touching.

"Fiancé." Sumika whispered, testing the word out, "I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Ushio mumbled, closing her eyes and inching closer. Her heart skipped a beat when Sumika's lips grazed hers in the gentlest of touches, as if it were their first kiss. As if they were back in their old classroom, wearing their graduation ribbons, their hearts full of uncertainty, bliss and joy.

It was no different now as they sealed their promise with a kiss. A promise of a new beginning. A promise of a life together. A promise of love and companionship. Forevermore.

-The End?-


End file.
